Total Drama Death Camp
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: When all 25 original cast members start being betrayed by one of their own and killed one by one, none of them expect to not only have that, but also have Dinosaurs rampaging on the island with the killer having pissed them off too. Not only that, but add a second Serial killer escaped from a mental hospital, and you have Total Drama Sleepaw-I mean Total Drama Death Camp! Enjoy ;)
1. Reunion of Death

**Author's Note: This is not related to my custom version of the Total Drama series, though will feature minor references to said series, though is not related to the "canon" of that. This is more related to the real show than it is my other Fanfics. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one!**

**AN 2: This is in-fact a re-upload, mainly due to the fact I am uploading the Alternate DeviantART version of the later chapters. As DA's schedule, one Chapter will be posted every Thursday until the end =). Chapters 1 and 2 will be put here in one day to get this site caught up. Anyway, Hope y'all enjoy =).**

* * *

"We find the defendant guilty of 21 accounts of first degree murder", is part of what the one of the Jury said after the Jury passed their judgement, and also as Cody Emment Jameson Anderson watched from the prosecution side,

"The sentence is Death by Electric Chair, no bail allowed", the Judge said as she smacked her gavel down on her desk and Cody actually smiled as he saw the murderer scream in pure agony and fight with the cops in a vain attempt at getting to the Judge. He actually shed a tear of joy from one of his eyes as he saw the horrible killer be dragged forcibly out of the courtroom to death row. He also then began cheering with the rest of the survivors of the murderer's spree, alongside the Jury which had all of it's members choosing that the killer was indeed Guilty. As the doors where the defendant was dragged to his or her doom slammed shut, Cody finally began remember how all of this happened. How he almost lost his life, and also how most of his friends did. He remembered how he had final time, at Camp Wawanakwa, which is now known as the _Camp of Death_. It all happened just 4 or so weeks ago:

It had all began just a few years after the last season of Total Drama featuring the original cast had aired, and everyone (now all around 23-25 years old) for the most part attempted to get on with their lives. For example, Ezekiel had remained a feral monster and was now in a medical and scientific facility for study with him constantly breaking out, Sierra had eventually given up on her crush on Cody due to Cody ending up being Homosexual and coming out when he was 20 and she then founded her own church which accepts Gays and is called the Reformed Catholic Church, she became known quickly as one of the most extreme practitioners in this religion and quickly got it's popularity up thanks to it's lack of women and gay discrimination but every other belief being the same. Bridgette and Geoff married and Bridgette was currently 8 months into her pregnancy, which she had recently announced on her and Geoff's talk show which evolved from the Aftermath to a show called _Geoff & Bridgette_. LeShawna and Harold still are in a 'not relationship' state even though they curiously live in the same apartment building, and LeShawna's manager. Cody, Trent, Justin and Harold all revived the Drama Brother's briefly, and were even more successful with Cody being openly Gay as now they could cater to the Gay men and the women as well until Harold left the group to focus on helping LeShawna, Justin then leaving due to getting offered to be a model again which he accepted, and then Trent & Cody just decided to no longer be the Drama Brothers (Trent remained a m musician while Cody went on to college instead, finishing it and now working for a video game company and hoping to one day be the CEO). Duncan and Gwen only dated for a short time after their last season together, and eventually broke up, Duncan's future being left unknown to the others and Gwen simply becoming a professional artist and occasional author having written seven books with one of them documenting her experiences in Total Drama, one being a memoir about her early life, and the others being her own original gothic fantasy series. Alejandro and Heather later engaged each other, only to go through repeated cancellations of said engagement. Alejandro is known to finally have become a lion tamer as he always wanted, and Heather had eventually moved to Europe to work through the UK's politics in order to take the continent over eventually. Heather also became the first one to have a child of the girls, having one with Alejandro during their first engagement, naming it Xandir since one of Heather's family members suggested it. DJ had started up a center for Veterinarians while Katie and Sadie worked at said clinic and Bridgette being one of the most common donators. Eva became one of the most famous female wrestlers in history alongside a part-time gymnast, while Lindsay became a Stay at home wife to pro Athlete Tyler (who is considered the worst player on his basketball team), while Beth lives with them with a job as a librarian. Izzy later became a mad scientist, bringing the Dilophosaurus and Archaeopteryx back to life and spreading through-out Canada, northern USA, the Caribbean central Africa, and later on bringing Japanese scientists to create the Japanese Dilophosaurus. Owen meanwhile had become a professional health instructor for a few weeks, which he later got fired from which got him over to be on the Biggest Loser show which did actually get him to lose weight (though he is slowly regaining it with every month). Noah had become a math teacher at the local High School and Courtney had finally reached her dream of becoming a corporate lawyer. Blaineley on the other hand, found her future in going from Television host to eventually becoming a Supreme Court judge in Canada, making her a bit more respected than she was before. All of these hand one thing in common, which was of course that they were contestants on the first three Seasons of Total Drama. This is perhaps what caused all of the drama, when Cody had just gotten the mail from his mailbox on the first day of May and had read the envelope he had received as he sat at his kitchen table in his hotel room.

"Hmm", he said as he saw the address of those that had sent it to him, "It's from FreshTV! The company that made Total Drama!", now curious he opened the envelope and took out the formal letter he had received and began reading it. It read,

"_Dear Season 1-3 Total Drama Contestant,_

_You have been invited to the Camp Wawanakwa Reunion Celebration Party! You see, since the show has been so old, we have decided to allow the cast members who were on the most seasons of all and some of which made guest appearances and still at times do so have one last party to reunite you all! We won't say whether or not this is in the contracts, though don't get your hopes up that's it not! There will be hopefully everyone if not then most of them hopefully, however we will say this, that you should definitely come! It might be your last chance to ever see any of these guys again! Why? Because this is the only reunion we have planned for you guys! So hopefully, come! Just come to Camp Wawanakwa before the 2nd of May! Remember, it'll be your only chance to ever meet with the others you used to know!_

_-Sincerely,_  
_The Producers of Total Drama_"

"A reunion?", Cody replied to himself once he finished the letter, "Huh, and it's due by tomorrow! Well, better get going I guess.", he then went up to his room with his pet squirrel Conker following him and watching as he packed his clothes and stuff into his backpack. When Cody looked at Conker, he felt a little bad as Conker seemed almost sad to see Cody packing, "Aww, I'm sorry buddy, I just feel like I should go! And, I don't think I should bring ya someplace ya might get lost!", Conker then made a furthermore sad face at Cody which almost broke Cody's heart to see as he hated upsetting his pet. "Look, I'll tell ya what, I'll send someone to take care of you! Just let me make the call!", it was then that Cody went over to the phone that was beside his bed and he dialed the number of his cousin. Conker however, used this time of Cody's back being turned to sneak into Cody's backpack unseen, and when Cody finished his call which was accepted, he turned and saw that Conker was gone. Once he hung up, he spoke to himself once more, "Huh, guess he went into another room. Oh well, off to camp again!", Cody then positively strapped on his backpack, the last thing he had put in one of the side pockets was his stuffed emu toy Jerry, and then headed out of the door of his house and into his fancy and expensive car. Following that, he drove to where the back of the letter explained to go to. Once there, at a dock by a large lake he found a boat similar to the one he rode to Camp Wawanakwa on back in Season One, and as such he got on it.

Cody's ride to Camp was peaceful. He happily relaxed in the boat's seats and listened to music on his ipod which played AFI's 'Miss Murder' with the 'Prelude 12/21' connected to it. The songs were over just as the boat rode into the dock. As he felt the boat stop, he stood and smiled as he strapped his backpack with Conker secretly inside of it before walking out of the boat and soon enough jumping down onto what was called the Dock of Shame. Once he arrived, he saw that all of the action was going on by the bonfire area, and as such he walked over there to see that Chris was standing before Heather, Alejandro, Courtney (dressed in her work clothes), Sierra (dressed in her Priestess garments), Gwen, Duncan, Harold, Trent, Justin, Owen, Izzy, Blaineley (who actually brought her Judge robes to wear as kind of a threat to Chris), DJ, Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Geoff, the pregnant Bridgette, Eva, Heather, Alejandro and noticeably no Ezekiel. Chris happily turned to Cody as he arrived.

"Cody!", Chris greeted, "Greetings, dude!", Chris then gave Cody a high five, "Seems like your the final one to arrive!"

"Which you will dearly forget.", Heather then added in.

"Oh come on Heather", Bridgette added as one of her hands went down onto her pregnant stomach, "I don't think this is that bad!"

"Oh really?", Heather then replied, "Don't you remember what this show has been doing to us since day one?"

"I don't think Chris can abuse us anymore.", Bridgette answered, "Well, at least not me.", with that last part of her line she looked down and lightly smiled at her expaneded stomach. Geoff smiled too as he put his arm over Bridgette's shoulder. Heather in response crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah", Duncan then began a bit sarcastically, "So what's the point of this fucking thing again?"

"Simple, Duncan!", Chris happily began to the oldschool contestants, "To reunite all of you!"

"That's it?", Alejandro asked in a confused reply.

"Pretty much, yeah!"

"But", Cody replied as he joined the others infront of Chris, "The letter said not to expect that!"

"True", Chris remarked, "But you see, the Producers decided to renew the show for a new season a few months back, and as such the idea of a reunion season to close us off really doesn't make any sense since it's not gonna be happening yet!"

"So you brought us here for nothing?", an upset and annoyed Heather remarked.

"Not really nothing!", Chris added in.

"Then why are we here?!", Heather asked as the others nodded in agreement with her for once.

"Well, now just to reunite with eachother!"

"Yeah, I get that", Lindsay then began, "But, I already know what most of everyone's been up to thanks to Facebook!"

"Yeah!", Beth added, "There's really no need for a reunion!"

"Besides", Lindsay also added, "Web reunions are so much funner!"

"and I, as a supreme court justice", Blaineley proudly boasted, "Have alot of hard work to do daily. I can't be bothered with this kind of nonsense anymore!"

"and I need to spread the gospel of god every sunday!", Sierra religiously spoke, "How long will this reunion be, exactly?"

"It'll just be for today!", Chris remarked, "Ezekiel couldn't make it cuz the RCMP recaptured him in his latest escape attempt from that facility, so we're all that'll show up. So, without any further adieu I think it's time for us all to go to the mess hall!", in response everyone grew even more upset given the history behind Chef Hatchet's cooking, "And Don't worry, Chef is cooking real food since you guys are no longer gonna be involved in a season!"

"Well, I guess I could eat then.", Gwen happily answered back to Chris, "How about you guys?"

"Sure.", Trent said with a shrug, "I guess I could stay for this, as long as we're not being tortured anymore."

"As long as we're eating, I'M FINE!", Owen happily cheered before adding in, "WOOOOH!"

"Ugh, I am so starving!", Bridgette then exclaimed, "I have the strangest craving for Well cooked stake with gravy ontop and fries with chocolate instead of ketchup!"

"That makes me even HUNGRIER!", owen then added after Bridgette explained her cravings, "LET'S GO TO THE MESS HALL ALREADY!"

"Hell yeah y'all!", LeShawna then called out, "Boy, I am hungry as hell for some damn food! Maybe not what Bridgette wants, but still!"

"Well then!", Chris spoke, "Let's go and eat!", it was after those words that Chris and the 24 original contestants that showed up walked from where they were all grouped together and inside of the mess hall. It was amazing that all of them were able to fit, though it was a rather large structure. Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Noah, Izzy, Owen, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent Harold and Justin all sat at one table after getting their food. Tyler and Lindsay were happily making out rather than eating while Beth was happily eating the well cooked biscuits, grits and pancakes that they were being fed. Owen was of course eating that food, now being much thinner but still having a visible beer gut. Izzy was observing the food and thinking up ways she could possibly turn it into a living being someday, and Sierra sat across from Cody who sat next to Gwen, who had Trent, Harold and Justin in that order sitting next to her, and Noah was simply reading his book across from Justin. Needless to say, as LeShawna sat down across from Harold, Trent, Cody, Gwen and Sierra all had the most awkward of times as they sat with their breakfast and Sierra softly said grace to herself.

"So, Cody.", Gwen said with a smile as she nervously spoke to the boy who used to have a crush on him, "I hear you're...gay."

"Heheh, yeah!", Cody nervously answered back, "I like Dick, haha."

"I get that.", Gwen nervously responded, "Well...I'm fine with it...a little...surprised though."

"I understand.", Cody said as he took a few bites of his pancakes, "I really was closeted the whole time...I just acted like I had a crush on you because, well, I was afraid that I would go to hell for being open."

"Come now, Cody.", Sierra kindly answered, "You know that wouldn't happen."

"Well, how do you know for sure?", Cody replied as he became somewhat emotional, "I mean...just...just how?"

"I know it", Sierra answered, "Because aside from my church, there are houses of God that allow homosexuals as priests, and I have found countless evidence that in truth, non consensual sex was the true sin. All I have to do, is overthrow the Pope's Catholic Church and I can make your life the happiest it has ever been."

"Thanks.", Cody said.

"As long, of course, as your not an Athiest.", Sierra somewhat coldly added.

"What?", Cody replied with his eyes widening, "I'm not an Atheist! Just...just confused right now."

"Well, I am.", Gwen then answered, to which Sierra seemed almost offended at as she looked back at Gwen who then became uncomfortable by this, "What?"

"Nothing.", Sierra said as she used a napkin to wipe her face, not looking at Gwen at all, "Nothing at all."

"You're an Atheist?" Cody question to the goth girl he used to pretend he liked, "For real?"

"Yeah", Gwen answered, "I just don't think there is a God out there anymore. But, I respect that you and...well, Sierra, do."

"I think it's cool Gwen", Trent suddenly added in, "You're different than everyone else. Personally, I'm Agnostic. I don't believe in a God officially, but I don't deny anything."

"Really? Cool!", Gwen replied, while Sierra became offended by all of this.

"Bah", she said as she put her napkin down from her face, "Whatever floats your boats. Personally, I am now starting to enjoy having not seen you in so long."

"Sierra, we know you're a priestess", Gwen bluntly said to the violet haired woman before her, "You don't have to be such a bitch."

"I am a woman of God!", Sierra said in a completely offended tone of voice, "How dare you say this to me!", it a rage, Sierra then stood from the table and left Gwen and the others' sights. Cody, Gwen, Trent, Justin and LeShawna just looked on with the others sitting at the table as she did so. LeShawna was the first to question this;

"What the hell's her problem?"

"She's offended that Gwen called her a bitch.", Justin bluntly answered, notably giving his food to Harold, "Nothing else, really."

"Oh", LeShawna replied, "Well then, no problem then."

"Pretty much", Justin answered back. Harold then said something completely off topic:

"Hey, did you know that Pancakes are made from-"

"We don't care, Harold", the others at the table all said in unison, stopping him from furtherly speaking. It was while that was going on that Geoff and Bridgette were the front of the food line as Katie and Sadie walked beside eachother over to the empty table. Bridgette of course got exactly what she had asked for earlier from Chef while Geoff got what everyone else was eating. Geoff was right behind Bridgette who was slowly walking to the table Katie and Sadie were sitting at alongside DJ, Heather, Alejandro, Blaineley and Eva.

"Why do you get the special food?", Eva questioned, annoyed by the fact Bridgette had food she and the others did not have.

"Because I'm expecting a baby soon, Eva", Bridgette answered, also getting surprisingly angry, "Got a problem with that?!", she then stood from the table and angrily glared at Eva. Eva initially became angry, but then looked down at Bridgett'e pregnant stomach. It was then that, despite being herself, she let it go. She wasn't going to strike a pregnant woman, only because she was pregnant specifically. Had Bridgette not been expecting, Eva would have attacked her without problem in doing so.

"No, I don't", was all Eva calmly said, as the others just looked on with amazement.

"Good!", Bridgette then sat down and hungrily began eating her specially made food. As Duncan was the last one to leave the food line, Chris then walked up to Chef from behind the counter, and began to casually speak with him.

"So Chef", he began as he placed one hand on Chef's shoulder, "Looks like everything's going just as planned!"

"Yep", Chef replied, "Just as planned! You sure I don't get to bring these losers back into boot camp?!"

"Bridgette, Chef", Chris reminded him, "You can't put a pregnant chick through that kinda stuff. One, because she's pregnant. Two, her mood swings would probably put YOU through that boot camp yourself. Plus, with Blaineley being a supreme court judge and stuff, maybe it actually IS best we save the torture for the next teenagers we'll have on this show."

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Chef answered with a slightly sad tone of voice, "But, still gonna miss doin it though."

"Yeah, me too dude.", Chris spoke as he patted Chef on the shoulder, "Me too."

"So, what ARE they doing here then?", Chef asked curiously.

"I don't know anymore.", Chris answered, "But what I do know is that I have help the interns with the boat of losers, so, I gotta go."

"I can't come with yo' Ass?"

"No!", Chris answered, pointin back to Bridgette which was all Chef needed to know. After that, Chris left the Kitchen and the Mess Hall, leaving all of the old contestants except Sierra who had left the Mess Hall and Ezekiel who was absent inside. Chef then returned to his duties, not paying attention to the former contestants at all while they were conversing to eachother. As Lindsay and Beth were giggling and talking about their upcoming Sweden vacation and Tyler was just not listening while Lindsay was on his lap, Duncan took a deep breath as he sat down right next to Cody. He and Gwen shared a small and awkward smile to eachother, to which Cody took notice of and nervously looked back at Duncan.

"Hey, Duncan", Cody said to the criminal somewhat coldly.

"Hey, Geek", Duncan replied back, not as coldly.

"Hey Gwen", Cody said as he turned to Gwen, "Why did you and Duncan break up again?"

"I never told you", Gwen replied, to which Duncan added with a somewhat blushing face on.

"Thats on a need to know basis.", Duncan angrily threatened Cody, grabbing the fellow man's attention, "Got it?"

"Yeah", Cody said as he pushed Duncan's hand off of him, "I got it!"

"Come on guys!", Tyler suddenly said as he turned to them, "It's only one day we gotta spend time with eachother, you two STILL on that?"

"Tyler's right", Gwen added in, "I mean, you two don't have to be enemies anymore...and why did you sit here anyway Duncan?"

"Yeah, about that", Duncan replied, "I just wanted to ask Cody something."

"Yes, I'm Gay", an annoyed Cody responded, "If THAT'S what you're gonna ask me. I'm Gay, I like other men, I like the same sex, okay? Sheesh!"

"Relax, dude.", a somewhat annoyed Duncan replied, "I wanted to ask something else."

"What then?"

"He wants to ask you what you think of why he cheated on me!", an angry Courtney suddenly said as she walked up to the table but did not sit on it, "THAT'S WHAT?"

"No, it's not.", Duncan said with a sigh.

"Oh please", Courtney rolled her eyes, "I KNOW you Duncan. Or, at least I KNEW you, and as such, I KNOW you're a cheater. Hell, you probably cheated on Gwen, or hell this might be all some conspiracy JUST to piss me off!"

"Courtney, Duncan didn't cheat on me", Gwen added in, "We broke up on our own terms, and because Duncan just, well, felt like it.", it was at those words that Cody cocked one eyebrow at before Courtney interrupted the conversation once more:

"Oh sure!", she said, obviously not believing what Gwen had said, "That is SO what is going on between you too!"

"Gwen's telling the truth!", a now angry Duncan began, "GOD, do you NOT realize that you are a fucking BITCH?!"

"Oh HOW charming!", Courtney replied with her hands now on her hips, "HOW the gentleman you are! I hope that one day, I get to be the lawyer of someone SUING you!"

"Yea yea", Duncan said as he crossed his arms, "Like anyone would have the BALLS to sue me."

"I would", Cody added in, crossing his arms. Duncan merely smirked in response to this.

"I bet you would", the smirking Duncan said to the brunette Cody.

"Yeah, I would", Cody looked back at Duncan as he said this.

"Oh whatEVER!", Courtney then angrily said as she rolled her eyes, "I'm going to the cabin. It's the only peace and quiet I'll get at this place!", it was then that she stormed off, much to those sitting at the table's relief.

"Finally", was Duncan's only comment at Courtney leaving the mess hall completely. Meanwhile, at the other table, Heather, Blaineley, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Alejandro, Eva, Bridgette, and Geoff were having their own awkward conversations. Mainly brought on by a curious Katie and Sadie;

"So, Blaineley!", Katie began, "How did you become a Supreme Court Judge?"

"Yeah!", Sadie added in, "and why?"

"Oh, I don't know!", Blaineley began sarcastically but then seriously, "Well thanks to a certain song sung about me followed by several fake video clips, I was unable to gain a job back on television, so instead I had no choice but to turn to politics! To be honest, it's actually better than I thought would be. At least being a judge, I get to be Chris' worst nightmare."

"Oh don't even start, Blaineley", Bridgette angrily said, "You totally deserved what Geoff sung about you for nearly killing me!"

"I only sent you to Siberia."

"You almost killed my wife!", Geoff then angrily exclaimed as the others all watched, "You don't feel sorry for doing that at all?"

"I admit, perhaps I am guilty a little bit", Blaineley said, "But only because now Bridgette is pregnant, for no other reason am I really sorry for doing what I did."

"You know what", Bridgette began, "You are worse than Heather."

"No she's not!", Heather quickly added in, "I could totally kick her ass once I take over Europe!"

"Pfft!", Blaineley laughed, "Like you could ever dominate over Europe!"

"Watch me!"

"With me", Alejandro romantically said, "She could do it."

"I'm not with you!", Heather angrily said as she then turned to Alejandro, "Only because we have joint custody over Xandir do I even stay with you sometimes!"

"Oh please", Blaineley rolled her eyes, "You two are TOTALLY gonna get back together."

"No we're not!", Heather defended angrily, "We are NOT getting back together ANY time soon!"

"Me and Bridge had the same thing sometimes!", Geoff said with a sigh as he put his arms around Bridgette in a hug, "and now we're happily married."

"At 24?", Heather replied, "You think I wanted Alejandro to impregnate me when I was 20?"

"Well no", Bridgette responded, "But don't you like your son?"

"Of course I love my son!", Heather said in response, "But I wish I was just a little older when I was first pregnant with him!"

"Ah, seniorita!", Alejandro said to Heather, "It is a tradition in my family that the first time of sex is always unprotected."

"That's a very STUPID tradition, as I may repeat!", Heather said as she crossed her arms and angrily looked away from Alejandro, "Luckily, Xandir is with MY family right now, and will hopefully taken on THEIR traditions."

"We will see about that", Alejandro said with a smirk. Eva and DJ merely remained silent as all of this was talked about, and so did Katie and Sadie who now somewhat regretted having had started this argument. As they did so, the drama at the other table went on aswell. Izzy had, in her checking of the food they were all eating, accidentally tossed one pancake right onto Noah's book, much to his annoyance. Izzy gave the glaring Noah a sheepish smile when he began his response to this incident:

"Thanks, Izzy", Noah coldly said as he glared at Izzy and closed his book, "Really, thanks."

"Aw come on, Noah!", Izzy began, "Like you were reading anything important!"

"You realize I'm a school teacher, don't you?"

"I knoooww!", Izzy replied, "But what was it? An instruction book on how to get into Cody's pants?"

"IZZY!", both Cody and Noah screamed in unison with blushes on their faces, drawing attention from the rest of the table to them.

"I am not into Cody in that way!", Noah quickly added after he and Cody screamed together.

"Same here for Noah!", Cody added, "Just cuz I'm gay, doesn't mean I want every guy in the world to fuck me!"

"Hey, I was just kidding!"

"Yeah, because that is totally some kind of kidding to do", Noah said in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes. "Like, totally."

"Hey!", Izzy said, "Do you know what time it is anyway?"

"No!", Owen said as he finished his plate clean, "Why do you ask?"

"Because", Izzy explained, "Because I have an experiment going on back at my house!"

"What experiment?", Gwen added in as a question.

"Oh, just in talks with the RCMP for creating an actual Jurassic Park. Won't solve the Dilophosaurus problem, but hey, more dinosaurs will be able to exist again!"

"Oh my gosh!", Lindsay suddenly said, "Those dinosaur things are so scary! I heard they mauled someone to death in Alaska!"

"Yeah!", Beth added in, "I heard it was a little boy, too!"

"Those things eat Grizzly Bear babies, dude!", Tyler added in with a scared expression on his face, "Why the hell did you bring them back, Izzy?!"

"Cuz it was fun!"

"It was?"

"Yeah!"

"So you just left Jurassic Park being made real at your HOUSE?", Noah added in, cocking his eyebrows in curiosity, "Wow...just...just wow."

"Well that's what you guys think!", Izzy said with a shrug, "If none of you know what time it is, I'll assume that part of the day!"

"Yeah...that's totally a smart thing to do.", Noah added.

"Anyway, I just can't wait until it's time for me and Beth to go to Sweden!", Lindsay then said, being completelly off-topic.

"Oh, totally!", a happy Beth responded, "It's going to be so much fun!"

"Oh my gosh, yeah!", Lindsay replied, "Totally!"

"But first, I gotta use the bathroom!", Beth replied, standing up from her seat. "I'll be right back!"

"and I'll be right here!", Lindsay waved goodbye to Beth as the smaller woman ran out of the mess hall. After that, Lindsay's attention went over to her and Tyler's shared plate of food which thank to their making out and her talking with Beth about the upcoming vacation had not been touched at all. Having second thought's about something, Lindsay suddenly thought about something else instead. "You know what, I gotta get something from the Cabin! Love you Tyler!", Lindsay then kissed Tyler's lips one last time before running out of the mess hall despite telling Beth she would remain inside of the mess hall. Tyler smiled as he watched Lindsay leave.

"She's so wonderful, bros!", Tyler said with a smile still on her face.

"Yea, dude!", Owen added in response, "Totally happy for you!"

"Whatever, sir stereotypical relationship", Noah sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna be going too, back to the cabin. I just wanna have some alone time.", Noah then left the mess hall himself. As he left, Duncan also got up from his seat to leave the mess hall as well though without saying so. It was after he at least seemed to leave the mess hall that the power within the building went out completely and left everyone inside without any proper sight due to all of the windows being one-way seeing from the outside only. Once this happened, everyone was in shock and panicking before someone became easily annoyed by the lack of power in the room.

"OH COME ON!", Eva angrily screamed as this happen, "WHO THE HELL TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?"

"Calm down, Eva!", the voice of Heather said, "The power has always sucked."

"Heather is right", Alejandro replied, "Now, I'll try to feel for the power switch or box."

"Me too!", Heather said, in an attempt to upstage Alejandro of course. Meanwhile, Geoff could feel Bridgette hugging him tightly, and not wanting to let go. Geoff returned this hug and remained in the same spot with his wife rather than leave her side. Even if he could not see her at all in the darkness. As Heather and Alejandro claimed they were searching for the way to turn the power back on, most of the others remained mostly silent for some odd reason, except of course for when they heard the sound of a window breaking. Everyone except the now absent Chef Hatchet gasped when they heard this, but soon enough Katie and Sadie screamed in terror when the window being broken brought the mid-day sun into the room and revealed what had been thrown into the mess hall. It was Beth. She was stabbed twelve times, six times in the legs and six times in the arms before her nick was slit from ear to ear to ensure her death. Her body was still bleeding out, and her skin turning pale with every amount of blood that poured out of her. Everyone in the mess hall ended up seeing this, even Alejandro and Heather once they arrived at the scene.

"OH MY GOD!", Katie screamed as she and Sadie hugged eachother in terror.

"Beth! BETH IS DEAD!", Sadie replied.

"Well", Blaineley began, "That's one way to make an entrance."

"This isn't the time!", Katie and Sadie both said in unison back at Blaineley.

"I know I know", Blaineley began, "But, I am a Supreme Court Justice."

"So what?", Cody replied, "How would you be able to tell who did this?"

"First of all, don't talk like that to me", Blaineley said sternly, "Second of all, I can know who did this with a certain amount of evidence. Such as, relations with Beth."

"Lindsay wouldn't do this", Tyler quickly said in a defensive tone of voice, "NEVER would she do this!"

"I wasn't accusing Lindsay", Blaineley said as she rolled her eyes, "I meant someone with a negative relationship to Beth."

"Well, I know of Heather and Courtney", LeShawna quickly responded, "Of course Chris I guess, and maybe Sierra and Alejandro since they didn't know her."

"I was in here the entire time!", Heather quickly said in response.

"As was I", Alejandro added in to defend himself, "And, in Sierra's defense, she IS a priestess."

"Does not mean she can't murder", Blaineley quickly pointed out, "You'd be surprised how many cases I've heard of at the court about Priests being murderers. Not too many, but still a surprising number nonetheless."

"I think it was Chris!", Harold suddenly pointed out, "He's a TOTAL Sadist!"

"Hey!", Cody suddenly said as he pointed to the Lake which had the Boat of Losers by it, he noticed the boat had numerous signs of blood on it, "The boat of losers has blood on it!", it was when everyone noticed what Cody noticed that they all ran towards the boat of losers, with Geoff of course holding Bridgette's hand to keep her close. It was then that they reached the Dock of Shame, which of course ended up with all of them lining it, to gasp in horror when they saw the body in the water. "I don't think it was Chris.", Cody said as he and the others looked down at the waters.

"Me neither.", Gwen added in, as they all were looking at the mangled body of Chris McLean. He had pushed right into the boat's propellors, likely pushed into the water before the killer ran him over with the boat, or possibly just ran him over with the boat in the first place. Needless to say, Chris' bleeding body was left in lake Wawanakwa, and was likely going to make a small feast for the sharks that inhabit the lake's waters.

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!", a panicking Katie said in a completely worried voice, "What are we gonna do?"

"We need to get the heck out of here! Does the boat still work?"

"No!", Trent said, as he had immediately jumped on the boat alongside Geoff and Tyler to check if the boat still was working, "Whoever did this broke the Boat's steering wheel, and then took the wires out so we can't hotwire it."

"DAMN IT!" Eva angrily yelled, "GOD FREAKIN' DAMN IT!"

"Geoff!", a worried Bridgette started, "We can't just stay here!"

"Now now", Blaineley began in an attempt to calm the others down, "We can figure this out easily!"

"HOW?!", all of the others who were well passed being simply worried said in unison.

"Simple!", Blaineley began, "By just finding the clues! You see, every killer leaves some type of clue as to who they are."

"We don't have forensics!", Geoff exclaimed back at Blaineley, "WE'RE ON A MOSTLY DESERTED ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF MUSKOKA!"

"Not to mention with SHARKS in the lake", Gwen pointed out.

"Did anyone bring a cellphone?", Blaineley then asked, to which everyone shook their heads to say they hadn't, "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"I didn't think I needed one.", Cody replied, "Besides, maybe there is a phone somewhere on the island."

"If this Guy was smart enough to stop us from hotwiring the boat", Trent began, "He probably was smart enough to disable all of the phone lines."

"Exactly", Justin added in agreement with Trent.

"How do we know a dude did this?" Gwen pointed out, "It could be a woman!"

"AND IT WAS NOT ME!", Heather quickly said in defense of herself.

"I'm not saying it was", Gwen said with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Well, whoever it was", Blaineley began, "Before we can possibly come up with a verdic, we need EVERYONE present!", it was on that, that everyone agreed on. It was also when they noticed that Lindsay, Duncan, Courtney, and Chef were not with them, as well.

* * *

**Confirmed Survivors - **Cody

**Those Not killed yet - **Blaineley, Katie, Sadie, Duncan, Harold, Trent, Justin, Bridgette, Geoff, Alejandro, Heather, Gwen, Noah, Izzy, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Chef Hatchet, Owen, Sierra, Tyler, DJ, Lindsay, LeShawna,

**Those Killed so far - **Chris McLean and Beth

**Notes:** _In the Uncut version, Chris and Beth's bodies are described in greater detail than they are in here._


	2. Down in the Dumps

Chris and Beth were both now deceased, and as such Blaineley, Cody, Duncan, Trent, Heather, Lindsay, Tyler, Owen, Harold, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Chef Hatchet, Gwen, Trent, Justin, Alejandro, Sierra, Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Noah, Izzy, Eva and of course Ezekiel who was not present. All of them were now together at the sight of Chris' death and as such, thinking of a plan. Blaineley, who was acting as the voice of reason, was the one who came up with the first plan of action. She turned to the others and quickly made her plan clear.

"Okay", she said to the others, "We need to do something. First up, let's look at the evidence."

"Of what?", Heather angrily replied, "Of who the hell got killed? We ALL saw that!"

"No!", Blaineley exclaimed back in response, "I mean of who could possibly be the killer!"

"I think it's Chef, dude!", Geoff suddenly revealed, "I mean think about it! He's the only one not with us! PLUS, he's a former military dude!"

"Oh come now, Geoff.", Blaineley quickly responded, "That's not possible, he's far too close to Chris to commit murder, though I do agree that in the end, he IS a likely candidate for Beth's murder."

"You're just sayin' that cuz your still pissed about that song I sang about you!"

"No, I'm not", Blaineley coldly replied, "ANYWAY, any other ideas? Perhaps we should go over what we already now?"

"Beth and Chris are dead!", Gwen quickly exclaimed, "That's all that we really know right now!"

"Right.", Blaineley replied, "Now, who exactly was not within the mess hall when the power went out? Other than Chris and Beth, of course."

"Well, there was Sierra and Duncan,", Cody pointed out, then remembering someone else that left, "and I think Courtney and Lindsay too."

"No way Lindsay did this!", Tyler quickly concluded, "She would NOT kill her best friend!"

"I'm not saying Lindsay did this!", Cody swiftly said in defense of himself, "I'm just answering Blaineley's question!"

"Yeah well, Lindsay didn't do it!"

"Realx dude", Owen said as he put hands on Tyler's shoulders, "We know she didn't do it!"

"I wouldn't say that", Blaineley corrected Owen with, "But, I do have an IDEA as to what we should do next?"

"Oh this'll be good", Bridgette responded, "What is it? Do we all ship ourselves to Siberia so we can get almost attacked by Bruno?"

"No", a rather insulted and interrupted Blaineley remarked, "I say we all go into the cabins and stay together rather than out in the open wilderness where all of us can easily die and or get killed."

"Well, at least you didn't say we should split up", Gwen said with hands now on her hips, "But, aren't some those that left back in the cabins?"

"Exactly my point!", Blaineley said back to Gwen, "That why, we can watch all of them and have an idea as to who the killer might be!"

"What do we do when we find the Killer?", Owen asked, curious and worried as to that.

"I say we kill him or her", Justin bluntly spoke. "They're just going to try to kill all of us."

"I go with Justin's plan", Trent quickly said in response to Justin with Harold nodding in agreement with him. The others were a bit more unsure of this however, namely Blaineley who was of course a judge as such preferred the idea of the law handling the crime rather vigilante citizens.

"I think we should turn them in", the judge answered, "It is the proper and legal way of dealing with it."

"Let's just go to the cabins already, man!", an extremely scared DJ suddenly yelled, "I don't wanna get killed out here because you people wanted to just talk about all this stuff and never do anythin' about it!"

"Yeah y'all!", LeShawna then added, "Let's just go to the cabins and hide already before the killer comes and stabs us in the back!"

"Yeah", Bridgette also added, "I don't want to have my child out in the open where it'll be eaten by bears and crap!"

"Yeah, but", Cody started, "I don't recall seeing Chef leave at all...he just disappeared when the lights went out."

"He's probably either the killer or dead already", Gwen quickly answered, "I go with LeShawna and Bridgette, let's just move already!"

"Right.", Blaineley then said, "But first I must say we walk calmly and carefuly. Why? Because we don't want to risk anyone not making it to the cabins, got it?"

"How about this", Courtney then bursted out, "We can mix the plans up. We can do that as a group, but ALSO split up into smaller groups can look for the killer at the same time! I think THAT is a much more intelligent plan."

"That's stupid!", Gwen exclaimed, "It'll get us all killed!"

"No it won't!", Courtney responded, "If all the groups stick together and the killer attacks, then the group can fend him or her off! It's full-proof!"

"I think we should stick with my plan.", Blaineley said, "It's far more intelligent in my own personal opinion."

"Yeah", Courtney scoffed, "Because YOU came up with it."

"and it IS a good plan", Cody added in, to which Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Okay, all of you guys that are with Blaineley's plan can stay with her. Anyone that's with my plan, come join me!", Courtney then exclaimed. It was then that Sierra, Cody, Heather, Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Harold, Owen, DJ, Katie and Sadie all moved to Blaineley's side while Duncan, Alejandro, Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, Lindsay, Justin, Izzy, Eva and Noah went to Courtney's side. Courtney smiled at this outcome while Blaineley crossed her arms and frowned. "Well, let's go then!"

"Yes", Blaineley replied, "Let's.", with that exchange of words Blaineley's group and Courtney's group separated. Blaineley, Cody, Heather, Sierra, Trent, LeShawna, Harold, Owen, DJ, Katie, Sadie and Gwen all walked as one massive group towards the cabins. While Courtney turned to her group with a proud smile, as her plan was able to go underway. She then crossed her arms happily and addressed her group of herself, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro, Justin, Izzy, Eva and Noah.

"Alright!", Courtney happily exclaimed, "Now it's time to do the grouping!"

"Yeah", Duncan then said, "In which you make sure I'm completely alone instead of with anyone else. I only joined you so I could go after the killer, nothing else."

"Okay", Courtney said with yet another eye roll, "I'm not going to do THAT to you. Even though I HATE you completely along with Gwen for what you two did to me, I wouldn't do that to you. Consider it the last ounce of respect I have left for you."

"Whatever", Duncan said while once more rolling his eyes, not actually believing what Courtney said at all.

"ANYWHO", Courtney then said to get focus back to the previous topic, "Time to settle the groups! I personally would say that I, Bridgette and Geoff form one trio! Izzy, Eva and Noah you guys can be the second trio! Alejandro, Justin and Duncan can be the third trio, and finally Tyler and Lindsay you two get to be a duo together!"

"Well, okay then", Duncan then said with a shrug as he, Alejandro and Justin all looked to eachother somewhat awkwardly.

"Yay!", Lindsay happily cheered as she hugged a smiling Tyler and kissed him, "Did you hear that Tyler? We get to search for the killer together! As a couple!"

"Yeah, baby!", Tyler happily replied, "I heard! Believe me, I heard!"

"I still got a problem", Geoff then added in, hugging Bridgette.

"What would that be?", Courtney then asked, curious as to what Geoff was talking about.

"I don't think my girl should be in this", Geoff then said, looking at Bridgette, "I mean, she's pregnant, dude!"

"Geoff", Bridgette began, "I'll be fine. Besides, with the killer being ANYONE, I want to be sure I'm with you the entire time! I'd be better off with you than anyone else!"

"But Bridge-"

"Geoff!", Bridgette then hushed him, "I want to be with YOU! Especially if the alternate way is being with Blaineley, I just don't trust that woman at all!"

"She does bring a good point", Alejandro added for himself, "Given you two and Blaineley's history it makes sense why she would not want to be with her group."

"Exactly, Geoff!"

"Well", Geoff then sighed, "Okay then.", he then turned to face Courtney "But she needs to stay with me!"

"And me too", Courtney responded, "I am the Godmother, after all."

"I feel so bad for the Kid", Duncan replied with a smirk on his face. Courtney of course glared angrily at him, but her, Geoff and Bridgette ignored this remark completely. Courtney instead decided to finally begin the journey that her groups would take within the woods, and she was smiling as she said this.

"Alright!", she began, "Now I think it's time we all go off into these woods! I mean, the killer's not going to wait for us forever! Just remember to stay in your own group, and also remember to meet back up and stay at the dock WITH the killer's body when or if you kill him or her, that way we can all see for sure. Is everyone clear on that?"

"Yeah", the others all said in unison.

"Good!", Courtney answered back, "Now, let's get moving!", it was than that all of the groups that were part of hers left into the woods. Tyler with Lindsay, Justin with Duncan & Alejandro, Courtney with Bridgette & Geoff and Izzy with Eva & Noah, all of the groups headed off into separate directions while Blaineley's group was all bunkered up within the cabins. Blaineley, Cody, Heather, Trent, Sierra and Owen were on the girls' side of the Gopher cabin while Gwen, Katie, Sadie, DJ, LeShawna and Harold were in the boys' side of the cabin. Of course being that all of them were in what was essentially silence and not mention some level of fear that they would die any moment, all of them were on edge. That is of course, except Trent who was sitting on the floor right next to Cody. Soon enough he nervously began speaking to his friend.

"So, Cody", Trent began, "Hows it going?"

"Haha, pretty good", Cody replied," You?"

"Same.", Trent answered back, "Besides this whole murder thing of course."

"Yeah", Cody then said with a sigh, then he and Trent had an awkward silence for a few seconds before Cody brought up yet another topic, "So...hows it going with being a musician?"

"Pretty good", Trent answered back, "Pretty different without the old band back together, but hey, I at least get to still keep my job."

"Sweet."

"Yeah", Trent then rubbed the back of his head before bringing up the topic he really wanted to talk about, "Say, about you being Gay..."

"Trent", Cody quickly interrupted, "We've been through this, dude. I'm Gay, okay? I've been Gay forever, I never tried to grab your ass or anything, I never really wanted Gwen, I said this earlier today!"

"I know, I know!", Trent replied, "Calm down! I was just...well, I'm still kinda surprised about it, to be honest."

"You are?"

"Yeah", Trent then sighed, "I just never thought of you as a Gay guy, is all."

"That's the thing about closetors", Cody then said, "It's always people who you'd never once expect."

"Haha, yeah I guess", Trent lightly laughed and then brought up another topic, "Say...have you had something you wanted to tell someone...but...well...you couldn't get yourself to do it but then it began feeling like time was running out?"

"Of course!", Cody exclaimed before cocking one eyebrow and smirking a bit, "Trent, is there something you're not telling me?"

"What?", Trent suddenly had a very faint blush on his face, "Heheh, maybe, but it's not like that! I was just asking!"

"Well", Cody replied as he was still lightly smirking, "I think the best thing to do is at least tell that person before it's too late. That's all I really have to say to you, but it also depends on how the Guy or Girl is."

"Thanks", Trent smiled, faintly blushing as he looked away from Cody. Cody remained smirking at him until he two turned away and then took Jerry out of his backpack. Inside the backpack, Conker moved away from Cody's hands and also took a bag of Barbeque chips with him so he could eat. He didn't want Cody to discover him, since he didn't want to be fussed at and corrected. Once Jerry was out of the bag, Cody rubbed a bit of the BBQ Chip crumbs off of him in a somewhat confused manner, but then shrugged and ignored it.

"You seriously sleep with that?", Heather then questioned to Cody, pointing out his stuffed animal.

"Yeah", Cody nervously responded, "Since I was little, my mom got it for me."

"Why?"

"Because", Cody answered, "Because well, it's a long and boring story you probably wouldn't want to hear."

"Probably so", Heather then turned to face Gwen, "Say Gwen, Long time no see, isn't it?"

"What do you want Heather?", Gwen angrily replied, "I seriously have had enough, ever since that third season people STILL call me the new you!"

"Way to act like a piece of shit", Heather remarked, "Well, you already look like one anyway so oh well."

"Like you should talK", Gwen angrily hissed, "Listen, I don't want to argue with someone who's probably going to be the next victim, because honestly I don't feel like feeling bad for you because of a memory that the last time we spoke, was an argument."

"Well, you have no problem arguing with Sierra", Heather then pointed out as she now had Sierra's attention too, "I'm surprised that you two haven't stoned eachother to death already."

"Oh please", Sierra stated, "Though I find Gwen's lack of faith appalling, I would not assault her like that in public. At least, not until after a trial before the Reformed Catholic pope, that is."

"Charming", Gwen then scowled angrily at Sierra, "You'd stone me to death."

"You guys have a pope?", Owen then questioned to Sierra, ending the argument rather abruptly, "But, you guys are so new!"

"I appointed him", Sierra explained, "He is actually my own Father, to be exact. It turns out he left my mother to do Roman Catholic affairs, but was attacked by a Grizzly Bear and eventually had a run in with God during which he saw the truth and error of his ways. In the end, he came back and properly punished my mother for her deeds and sinful beliefs by whipping her and stoning her until she saw the Gays were not sinners, he was more merciful with me as he just explained to me in great detail what he saw as he whited out the lying verses from the bible itself. He later had me found the church, and now he is in the Vatican City leading the LGBT supporting side against the Original pope's leadership with the intent of the most holiest of all executions to be at the end of his was given the title of Pope since his right beliefs were achieved after he had children rather than before, though my mother's life had to be sacrificed to the cross for it to be correct in the Lord's eyes."

"They're gonna kill THE POPE?!", Trent exclaimed in complete shock, "That's, that's just EVIL!"

"No it's not!", Sierra exclaimed in a holy and solemn manner as if she was preaching in a church, "That Roman Catholic pope you have now, is a FALSE Prophet, therefore he must be punished for his INSOLENCE and LIES along with ALL of his clergy as well! My father is the TRUE pope, he is the TRUE prophet, and he WILL be victorious. Especially since no other military on earth wants to kill either side or damage the Vatican city, thus leaving it completing within the city itself and as a simple Civil War."

"Okay, Okay, Okay!", Blaineley suddenly said to stop all of the arguing, "I think that's enough! Can we either change the subject to something else or try to get some sleep now? Because honestly, I don't feel like having to listen to all of this for the rest of the day."

"I agree", Gwen added in, "I don't feel like discussing my religion."

"Or lack thereof.", Sierra bluntly added, "So what should we do?"

"How about", Cody said as he searched through his backpack, "We play spin the bottle?!", he then held out a green bottle. Though there was no immediate response, the group eventually did end up playing spin the bottle within their cabin. As they were doing that and also as the sun began to finally set, Katie and Sadie were just returning from the main bathroom building with surprised and confused faces on eachother. Of course, they had seen something within it that was not a dead corpse.

"The piping in that stall seemed off.", Sadie then pointed out to Katie, "There was like, no water in that toilet!"

"I know!", Katie responded, "Apparently this place can't even afford toilet water!"

"Strange!", Sadie said in agreement with Katie, "This show's budget is like, totally horrible!"

"Oh totally!", Katie remarked. As the two then walked back to their group's side of the cabin together, they were unaware of the fact that Chef Hatchet and a rather large yacht was just by the docks. Of course, Chef Hatchet was visibly concerned, having discovered Beth and Chris' bodies and was pacing back and forth along the docks as soon enough he saw three figures hurriedly approaching him. He made his shock clear as he did so, as the figures were two men and one woman. The woman was elderly and had a tight bun of brunette hair, blue eyes and a black blazer with a matching skirt and heels. One of the men was young and had dirty blonde conservative hair and a business suit of black, and the last man was elderly and had grey 50's style hair and a very thin mustache alogn with a red robe, a purple poof in the upper chest as clothing, black pants and a cane. These three were the producers of the series, and as such were being evacuated by Chef Hatchet himself.

"It's about time you guys made it!", a still worried Chef said, "What the hell took yo' asses so damn long?"

"I had to get my things!", the woman said as she carried her luggage with her, dropping the three suitcases and one backpack right onto the yacht as she stepped in, "I mean, what else could I have been doing?"

"Gettin' killed for one!", Chef exclaimed as he stepped into the boat with the other two.

"Chef", the elderly man began, "Keep calm, this is nothing compared to the wars."

"That might be", Chef answered, "But they murdered Chris whoever it was!"

"That reminds me", the younger man spoke, "What of the contestants? Are we just going to leave them here?"

"I say we do!", the woman coldly replied, "They don't deserve help if they are going to attack us like this!"

"Now Martha", the elderly man began to calm the other two down in his Tony Jay like voice, "and Johnathon, please. I do agree that it is likely and almsost definitely either one of our interns or one of the contestants that did these two murders, but in the end we should not abandon the innocent contestants. Beside, need I remind you that Blaineley is a supreme court justice and Heather is a member of the United Kingdom's parliament and also a canidate for the Kingdom's next Prime Minister?"

"Don't remind me, Claude", Martha replied to her brother, "I still say we leave them. THEY could be the killers in this!"

"We don't know that for sure", Claude replied, "I, and Chef I am sure too, learned in the wars that you need to keep your killers and enemies in sight. For all we know, us leaving the island or attempting to do so could be just what he or she wants."

"That's right!", Chef added in response, "We could be goin' right into a trap and more of them kids'll be killed!"

"Plus", Claude added, "The families will sue us for the damages, running us most likely into bankruptcy and unable to continue our plans of returning the series to it's next season."

"For what?", Martha replied, "Chris wasn't going to be a part of this next season anyway! We were going to fire him anyway and take over for ourselves!"

"Even then", Claude responded, "Even though he was expendable, I am afraid that our contestants are not as expendable. We need them ALIVE to do a season of a show, and we've already lost one of them. Unfortunately, we most likely won't be able to save them all, and as such we will need to have at least twelve or thirteen survivors if we wish for a proper reunion season. If we can't have that amount, we will need to do a second All-Star season then."

"Or", Johnathon added, "Just do a spin-off show. How about this, we do that cannibal challenge we wanted to do? Have them eat eachother?"

"Oh come on!", Martha added in argument, "Like they would do that! Besides, supreme court justice and parliament member. They are unfortunately", she of course waved their infamous contracts in her hands, "Exceptions to the fine print of the contract, ESPECIALLY if Heather DOES become the Prime Minister."

"What?!"

"It says here", Martha spoke, "That even though we can basically do to them whatever we want, there ARE exceptions if the person IS within a role of government leadership. Blaineley being a member of our country's Supreme Court and Heather being a British Parliament member, unfortunately, are exceptions to our contract. That means, basically, if they die...we will most likely be in deeper trouble than just mere lawsuits."

"Exactly", Claude replied as he sat down on a chair on the yacht, "Which is exactly why those two likely won't be contestants in our season, but they MUST survive, alongside Blaineley's son as well since I believe he is one of those on the island right now too."

"So one of us is going to go back?!", Johnathon replied in shock, "Sir, there is a MURDERER loose on that island!"

"Johnathon", Claude said sternly, "We have no choice. We would end up imprisoned if Blaineley or Heather died, and trust me, European law is not what it used to be since Heather joined Parliament. She has brought back the electric chair and even public hangings wit her manipulations, I wouldn't be surprised if she takes over that she turns the Kingdom into the Monarchy of old. Anyway, we need to send one of us four back."

"Chef", Martha quickly said, "You go."

"Me?!", a shocked Chef replied, "Why do I gotta go?!"

"Because", Martha explained, "You're the only one not a producer of the show!"

"Alright", Chef said with a sigh, "But if I don't come back, it'll be on y'all's heads!"

"Do not worry, my friend", Claude said with a somewhat admiring tone, "I will not be pleased if that happens either."

"Y'all don't pay me enough for this, man.", Chef mumbled as he walked off of the boat and soon enough ran down the docks. Soon enough he was within the main campfire area and out of sight of the three producers. As they waited for him to return with the three people they needed alive most, they were unaware that the killer was following Chef. However, the killer did not killer Chef. Rather, he or she only hit the massive man on the head with a steel pipe to knock him out just before he reached the main campgrounds. As Chef fell to the ground, his body was dragged away. The only people who seemed to even hear Chef falling to the ground at all were the group of DJ, Katie, Sadie, LeShawna and Harold.

"What the hell was that?", LeShawna asked as she could hear the thud from outside of the cabin.

"It sounded like a thud!", Harold then pointed out, "Such as something hitting the ground that was large and not very small at all."

"I know that, dumb-ass!", LeShawna snapped back, "That's why I pointed it out!"

"It might be the killer!", both Katie and Sadie said in a scared tone and also in unison as they hugged. Dj then screamed in terror and jumped up onto one of the top bunks of the bed, his large weight of muscle crushing both bunks of said bed. Of course, LeShawna only rolled her eyes at this and had her hands on her hips.

"Listen", she began, I saw we just stay in the cabins!", LeShawna then said with wisdom, "Why? 'Cuz if it's the killer, then we're better off inside together! If it ain't, then we're better off in here instead of beatin' the shit outta some innocent person! Does everyone agree with me?"

"Yes!", Harold, Katie, Sadie and DJ all said in unison as their response.

"Alright then!", LeShawna then smiled as her idea was done. Soon enough Chef's knocked out body was away from the main campgrounds and it was night time. As a precaution the producers moved their yacht further out into the lake for safety as they waited for Chef to return, and also by that time everyone within the cabins was asleep. However, that was only until Owen let out a loud fart which awoke most of those within his cabin in a rather unpleasant manner.

"Owen!", Heather angrily shouted, "If you need to fart, take your nuclear fumes of stink outside of this damn cabin!"

"Sorry!", Owen whispered as his stomach then growled, "My number poo's coming in!"

"Then go!", the rest of the group then said in unison.

"But, Blaineley, didn't you say we shouldn't go alone?!", Owen whispered back, then looked to his team with a sheepish smile, "Which one of you will come with me?"

"It's like night time", Blaineley responded, "I HIGHLY doubt that the killer being with the group in the woods would have stayed up THIS LONG with no sleep at all. Plus, with your stink, I don't think you're in that much danger at all."

"Cody?"

"Okay, bud, I'll go with you-"

"No, you won't", Blaineley suddenly said to interrupt Cody, "I don't think you should."

"On second thought", Cody nervously said as she sat back down, "I won't."

"I'll go with you", Trent suddenly said as she didn't want to leave Owen in possible peril, "Since Cody can't."

"Trent, you'd do that?", Gwen asked, admiring Trent's bravey.

"Of course!"

"Oh sure.", Heather said as she rolled her eyes, "Leave Cody all alone in this cabin, and Gwen too."

"Hey!", Gwen snapped back, "He's doing something GOOD, not bad."

"Please, don't start this again", an annoyed and just woken up Blaineley said with a slight face palm, "We don't need this right now."

"Indeed", Sierra added, "The Lord would not approve of it at this time."

"Okay, you know what?", Owen then said as he bounced up and down repeatedly, "I can't hold it anymore so bye guys I'm goin' poo without Trent!", it was then that Owen began farting repeatedly much to the disgust of the others as he dashed out of the cabin and towards the bathroom. Of all of them, Heather was quite possibly the most annoyed and disgusted with the obese boy's farting.

"He, is DISGUSTING!"

"You, are, a broken record", Gwen then commented in response. Soon enough, they all began going back to sleep with most of them using the bed sheets to cover their noses from the stench. While they did this, Owen ran to the bathroom, he had decided to instead use the alternate bathroom rather than the confessional since he saw the confessional had an Out of Order sign on it. Once he entered it, he soon saw that water was all over the floors, and some of the sinks were dripping. He gulped a bit as he also realized that only the middle stall did not have an Out of Order sign on it, and once inside of it he pulled down his bottoms and sat down on the stall. He found it odd that the stall had no door to shield himself into privacy, but regardless he still had to use the bathroom.

"Just doin the business ", Owen said as he struggled to release two farts before soon enough he dropped his rear end's load into a toilet that mysteriously had no water in it. However, those two logs of brown fecal matter proved to be something he would regret dropping, as they instead of reaching the septic tank, reached a pipe that was attached to an extremely brand new and high velocity vacuum, and it was right when they reached the main machine's storage that it went into activation automatically, and in it's automatic activation it went directly into the highest velocity it could possibly go. As Owen finally finished his business and just as he tried to stand up, he was sucked back down to the toilet set by the massive amount of suction he faced, and as such he was surprised, "What the? Haha, Guess this is one of those new toilets! Must be why it's so clean!", however, it was then that his rump began being forced deeper into the toilet seat, and the entire toilet itself seemed to suck. As Owen began to feel the pain of being sucked into the toilet alongside some of his bones beginning to break and crunch, he began to speak in pain, "Okay...haha...that's enough! It's starting to hurt!", it was then that his rump began to finally break and bleed as the skin, muscles and bone were all being sucked at such an extreme velocity. "OW! OW OW OW OWWWIEEE!", Owen screamed as finally he could see the skin begin to tighten on his body, and soon enough he had it completely pulled off with his hair being blown off aswell. In response to this Owen screamed a blood curdling scream, but it was not long enough for the others to hear as soon enough his bones were sucked into the pipe and thus his body exploded in a massive explosion of blood. Most of his organs flew directly into the suction while his brain flew right onto the mirrors with his teeth and eyes and his intestines and stomach swirled around and around the toilet bowl but stopped once his bones fell into the main machine and ripped straight threw it due to their high velocity. As soon as they fell through the machine, all of the toilet water mixed with Owen's feces and blood dumped out of it, and Owen's remains were left to show that this killer was not only going to kill his or her victims directly. As Owen was now killed, Cody himself had a rather important dream as he slept on the bottom bunk below Heather. His dream was of a court trial in which he, Duncan, Trent, Tyler, Heather, Katie and Blaineley were the primary witnesses to a woman Judge presiding over the court and a southern prosecutor was speaking against Courtney the defendant.

_"All rise for the honorable judge Elmyra Grimhilde.", the baliff introduced as the woman Judge entered the courtroom. All those within the room stood until she sat down. Judge Grimhilde herself was a woman that was said to resemble either Hillary Clinton or Judge Judy, people for some reason were unsure of which one but they mostly agreed she resembled Hillary Clinton the most. She had pale blonde hair, was quite middle-aged, and though not as high-ranked in the Canadian court system as Blaineley was, she was still heavily respected within the courthouse she was standing before. Once everyone was seated, the trial finally began._

_"So let me get this straight", Elmyra began, "The charges are Twenty-one accounts of first degree murder or at least manslaughter, and the senteces are either death or electrocution. Prosecution, would you care to state your arguments?"_

_"Yes, your Honour", the Prosecutor began with his southern gentlemen accent as he stood, "On the Island once used as the main location for the Total Drama television show, there were twenty-one bodies found. Some were killed with traps, some were killed directly. First was Chris McLean, famed Television host, who was found possibly pushed into a boat propellor before then being ran over multiple times. He was then left for the sharks to feed on as the defendant, Courtney Baker, moved on to Beth, stabbing her twelve times!", he then showed pictures of Chris and Beth's bodies via alarge paper put up on a canvas, to the courtroom and the jury, both sides gasping at the sight, "As you can see, this what happened to their bodies. Beth was stabbed twelve times total in her ARMS and her LEGS before then being scalped. Next", the prosecutor then revealed from underneath that picture, the pictures of as Owen's remains. " Owen, not this young boy was-"_

_"ENOUGH!", a voice from the defendant's chair suddenly screamed out, "I have something to say.", a weeping Courtney suddenly said, weeping due to the memory of Bridgette's tagic suicide that she stumbled across, "If you would allow me to speak, your honour."_

_"Go ahead Courtney", Grimhilde said as she put a hand out to shush the prosecutor, "The floor is yours."_

_"When this first started", Courtney began, "The RCMP promised that if I plead guilty, they would give me only life in prison in a Canadian jail. Of course, I pled not guilty. Well, that is a lie. For the promise of my life, I will actually say the truth.", in response the jury gasped._

_"So, are you saying you're guilty?", Grimhilde asked, completely caught off-guard and in shock at this sudden statement_

_"Yes", Courtney said, shushing her lawyer for the first time in her life, "I am going against my lawyer's advising, and pleading Guilty. I don't care if you find me guilty of murder or manslaughter, but know that the only reason I wanted to kill, was for love. The love of Bridgette, and the fact that I have been betrayed by everyone in my life except her. She was the only one ever faithful to me, the only one loyal. Once I realized that, and once she did herself in, I honestly find myself friendless. So if you want to bully me, go ahead."_

_"Would the Jury like to make a statement?", Grimhilde then said as she turned to the Jury. Mike was the juror to stand up._

_"Yes, your honour", he said politely as he explained, "I think we, the jury, can all agree that the defendant is guilty of all twenty-one accounts of first degree murder. Basically We find the defendant guilty of 21 accounts of first degree murder"._

Soon enough, Cody woke up with a gasp and a very scared expression on his face as he saw it was morning and most of the others were outside. He quickly got up and ran outside of the cabins to join them, though still heavily confused by the dream he just had.

* * *

**Confirmed Survivors - **?

**Those not killed yet - **Chef Hatchet (?), Cody, Geoff, Bridgette, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Courtney, Blaineley, Sierra, Trent, Duncan, Gwen, Alejandro, Claude Jehan Frollo IV, Martha Frollo, Johnathon, Ezekiel (?), Eva, LeShawna, Harold, DJ, Justin,

**Those killed so far - **Chris McLean, Beth and Owen


	3. Jurassic Camp

With Chef now missing, Owen secretly killed by a trap and the sun finally rising up some of the survivors grouped up outside of the cabins. Those survivors specifically were Blaineley, Heather, Trent, Sierra, Gwen, LeShawna, Harold, Katie, Sadie, DJ, and a confused by his earlier dream Cody. Blaineley was standing in-front of the others, taking count of who made it through the night. She counted Cody last, and was by far the most relieved to see that he had made it through the night alive. Soon enough, some of the others began speaking.

"So, what the hell do we do now?", Heather asked in a somewhat fustrated tone of voice, "I mean, where the HELL are those guys in the woods?!"

"They're probably still looking for the killer", Trent replied to Heather, "I mean, I doubt they would just leave us."

"Oh, are you sure about that?", Heather responded, "It's human nature to do that! I would leave all of you if I was given the chance, okay, maybe I would take some of you with me but not all of you."

"Charming.", Gwen remarked sarcastically, "and who would be those you'd leave behind?"

"It's better I not say that."

"Okay!", Blaineley then said to interrupt the conversation, "Anyway Heather, that is in-fact a good question. Since we all suspect Chef as the most likely canidate for who the killer is, though I'll say this that EVERYONE is really a good suspect, I think what we should do now is say any thoughts or give any evidence as to who the killer is? Does anyone have any good info to say to the group here?"

"Nope", Trent said with a shrug.

"I have nothing other than my bible", Sierra stated as her own response, "I will say this, however, whoever is killing people is most likely a godless person. A person without faith, a person with no morals or class, and a person who deserves the most righteous of punishments."

"If you think it's me", Gwen began coldly to Sierra as she nearly assaulted the other woman, "I swear I'll-"

"Gwen", Trent then said, restraining Gwen by both of her shoulders, "We don't need to fight.", Gwen then sighed and as she broke from Trent's restraint she pouted and looked away from Sierra. It was then that Cody sighed himself and began speaking of the info he had dreamt of only moments before this meeting.

"I do."

"You do, Cody?", Blaineley asked in response, happy that someone had actual information to share, "Well, would you like to enlighten us?"

"Sure", Cody then scratched his head once he thought of the dream again, "Well, last night I had this dream of a trial where Courtney was the defendant...and...well, she was deemed Guilty of Twenty-One accounts of first degree murder."

"COURTNEY?!", everyone except Heather and Blaineley all gasped and said unison and shock.

"No offense, Cody", Heather then said as she rolled her eyes, "But, dreams are not exactly viable evidence."

"To be honest", Gwen then added, "It DOES kind of make sense that she would be the killer. I mean, she isn't exactly the most PEACEFUL one of us all, ya know."

"Yeah", Trent added in, "Plus, I think alot of times dreams mean something, and if Cody's dream says Courtney is the killer then maybe we should keep our guard up towards Courtney."

"Oh please.", Heather then rolled her eyes once more, "That is so ridiculous. I think crazy girl's the killer."

"Izzy?", Gwen asked in response, "What makes you say that?"

"Um, HELLO!", Heather then got visibly fustrated and annoyed, "She's CRAZY! She brought two dinosaurs back to life, why would she NOT take part in killing us all for some sick twisted science experiment? She's probably doing it right now with Eva and Noah both!"

"Now I think that's just plain far fetched!", LeShawna then blurted out, "And you wanna know what, speakin' of those damn dinos she brought back, how in the hell do we know it's not them scary ass things tryin' to kill us all off, huh?"

"You know I never thought about that.", Gwen added in, "They would be capable of it."

"Yeah", Blaineley then interupted, "Except how would they leave knife stab wounds on Beth?"

"Maybe it's BOTH a human AND one of them.", LeShawna responded, "Then all we gotta do is wait for the dino to the kill the human and we're all good to go!"

"That's also a possibility I guess.", Blaineley responded, "But anyway, since Cody has the best thing we have to a lead, I personally think we should go with it and wait for Courtney to get back."

"For what?!", Gwen then exclaimed, "So she could kill us all in a massive mass murder?"

"I don't think she's that tough, Gwen", Cody then put in, "She couldn't take us ALL out."

"Exactly.", Heather added in, "So she's probably not even going to show up at all. She probably killed Geoff and Bridgette both by now if she IS the killer so I think we're all gonna be fighting a lost cause and should REALLY get off this fucking island NOW rather than later."

"While that is a good plan", Blaineley then added, "We can't be sure that Courtney or whoever the killer is doesn't have the lake poisoned or something."

"True.", Gwen replied, "But I think we're all missing something VERY important!"

"What would that be exactly, Atheist?", Sierra then asked in a smart-ass tone.

"If Courtney IS the killer", Gwen began, "Then that means we literally left pretty much EVERYONE else in the WOODS, WITH the killer!"as all of the others then finally realized the situation they put all of the others in, they were completely unaware of the fact that Izzy, Eva and Noah were actually off of the main island. Instead, they had crossed a land bridge under Izzy's leadership and had made it into the playa de losers resort. The lights were completely shut off, however, and thus the three could barely see until Izzy got into her old bedroom. Noah and Eva both became confused as they watched Izzy rummage through her closet desperately, and soon enough they began asking questions.

"Izzy", Noah then began, "May I ask WHY exactly we crossed a land bridge I did not know about at all just to get to your old bedroom so you could rummage through the closet instead of searching for the killer?"

"Yeah!", Eva added in, "Why the hell are we even in there?"

"Of course!", Izzy replied as she then took out a box with many holes in it, "This, is what I was looking for!"

"A Box?!", both Eva and Noah questioned in shock and surprise.

"Yes! A Box!", Izzy exclaimed right back to them, "But not just any box, this box will SAVE us from the killer!"

"Oh really?", Noah said with a smirk as he then crossed his arms, "Tell us, how exactly will it do that?"

"It will change the genre!"

"What?"

"You see", Izzy then explained, "In this box is the first dinosaur I ever made come back to life, and this one I kept secret from all of the others. Before the Archy and the Dilophosaur, I brought the compy back to life. I also brought back the Ceilophysus and the Velociraptors, but those are being kept by the UK for study and a more controlled distribution."

"Excuse me?!", Eva and Noah both replied in shock and confusion.

"ANYWAY", Izzy then replied, "In here and a few other boxes are entire nests of Compies. I have a machine I programmed to feed them every so hours to they wouldn't die, so we SHOULD have MANY strong and powerful tiny Compies around to change the genre! You see, since we are in a slasher situation, the rules of a slasher movie apply to us even though this isn't a challenge. HOWEVER, releasing these compies will confuse the forces controlling our fate, upsetting the balance of the slasher and making it confused as to whether this is a nature gone wild aka thriller or a slasher movie. Unfortunately, however, the compies will have to kill someone to actually make that happen."

"So let me get this straight", Noah then started, "You want to unleash DINOSAURS out onto the island, endangering everyone even MORE, just so that the forces that you THINK are controlling everyone's fates will be confused?"

"Trust me!", Izzy exclaimed, "This WILL work! The forces are real! When people get into these situations, it's like TV Tropes and Idioms says, it's TRUE!"

"Well, who's gonna be the sacrifice?"

"HELL NO.", Eva angrily said, "One of YOU TWO better be!"

"I'll be the sacrifice.", Izzy bluntly answered, "I brought back four dinos, counting these, and as such I will be the one that will sacrifice myself. Just as Sierra's mom sacrificed her life to the cross, I will sacrifice myself to my creations.", Izzy then gave a solemn face to both Eva and Noah, "I suggest you two leave. Now. These compies won't stop at me. They WILL spread to the main island."

"Izzy, are you serious?"

"Yes, Noah, I am."

"You can't be", Noah then added, "You CAN'T be serious."

"Noah, Eva", Izzy said with some level of sadness in her voice now, "You two need to go. Now. Soon the forces will make the killer stop us, ESPECIALLY if this is Shot on Shiteo slasher logic, so you NEED to get out of here. If you don't, I'll have no choice but to make ALL of us sacrifices."

"Let's go, Bookworm.", Eva then said, taking Noah's arm before bolting right out of the room. Noah stuck his hand out in an attempt to grab Izzy, but couldn't. Instead, he could just watch helplessly as Izzy opened the wooden box and another one, releasing at least twenty compies each which squeaked as they escaped their former confinement. Izzy scried as she then revealed that there were in a sense three boxes in each box, soon enough at least one hundred compies filled the room and some even ran out instantly. Eva and Noah just ran back to the land bridge, unaware that the killer-wearing a black hooded cloak and black bandanna over his or her face- had just entered the resort. However, the killer arrived at quite a terrible time. All he or she could hear was the sound of the compies finishing off their meal, which confused him or her greatly as he or she turned on the lights and walked to Izzy's room. The killer didn't have much time, however, as soon enough at least thirty compies were right infront of him or her, along with a growing pool of blood from the feast going on inside of the room. These compies were too late in joining the feast on Izzy, and as such saw the killer as their next meal instead.

"Oh...shit.", were the killer's words before bolting in a fast paced run right back the way he or she came. The compies followed in hot pursuit, the killer running because there were far too many to just escape. In-fact, some even appeared infront of the killer on the way out, some even jumping onto him or her, tearing at the cloak. Screaming, the killer ripped off the bandanna and tossed it away before the compies on it could tear at his or her face, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!", the killer then ripped the cloak off of him or her before soon enough making out of the resort and once more onto the land bridge, escaping with his or her life, but still letting the hundreds of compies flood the resort and also follow him or her across the land bridge and onto the main island. While they invaded the island, Eva and Noah themselves were running far ahead of both the killer and the compies. In their running, it wasn't long at all before they soon ran into both Tyler and Lindsay, all four being knocked to the ground and soon enough getting up with only a minor struggle.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?", Tyler asked in confusion as he rubbed his head and stood, "I thought we were all searching for the killer separately?"

"Yeah, Nick and Niva!", Lindsay added in, "We weren't drawn together!"

"We WERE doing that", Eva then explained, "Until Izzy decided to let more of her fucking dinos loose on the island to try and kill the killer!"

"What?!", Tyler replied shock, "She let MORE of those crazy things loose? Man, me and Linds here almost got killed by one of those big ones!"

"Dilophosaurus?", Noah questioned, to which Lindsay and Tyler both shrugged, "How'd you get away?"

"Well", Tyler then replied, "They attacked that bear, I think the one that they used through most of the show, and damn did that thing scream in pain."

"At least Sierra will be happy about that", Noah said as some kind of cruel joke, pointing out the fact that the bear Tyler was mentioning was the one that mauled Cody all those years ago, "Well, at least until those raptors come after her or Cody that is."

"Okay, I have a question!", Lindsay then suddenly stated loudly, "I wanna know what kind of dinosaur Isa let loose on the island! Was it one of the big scary ones of the tiny cute ones?"

"It was one of the small ones, I think.", Eva explained, which suddenly made Lindsay squeal in happiness for some strange reason.

"Ooooh!", Lindsay went happily, "That's soooo coool! I wanna see!", Lindsay then suddenly ran in the direction that Noah and Eva came from. Of course the others objected to this and attempted to chase after her, but it was too late for just as she began running in the direction that both the killer and the compies were in, she was attacked by one of the most vicious of all of Wawanakwa's predators. The Canadian Dilophosaurus. A man-sized raptor (though lacking the velociraptor's famous foot claw) with two distinct crests on the top of it's head and a notch on the front upper jaw that gives it a crocodilian like jaw. The Canadian variant had dark coloured feathers and was also at least Seven feet tall counting it's neck. At least the one that attacked Lindsay was, however, nine feet tall, and a female. Tyler screamed in terror along with Lindsay as the massive predator bit down on Lindsay's throat as it's Sister arrived on the scene as well alongside their life-long mates and three children. Lindsay attempted to scream and struggle from their grip, but it was no use. They had killed the bear, and now they had killed her. The Sisters did most of the damage, while the males sent throaty, sounding just like the ones from When Dinosaurs Roamed America, right at the others.

"LINDSAY!", Tyler screamed in terror as Eva suddenly took him over her shoulder and her, him and Noah ran away in terror. The two males nearly chased them, but one of the sisters sent a noise to them just as Lindsay was completely killed, her neck snapped by that sister as the other one was biting off one of her legs to feed to the children. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", were his screams that could be heard as the three all ran away. They were completely unaware that the killer was soon enough running straight for the feasting family, who had easily managed to frighten him or her just as the sight was arrived. The killer panicked, eyes widened as the Dilophosaur sisters looked right at them.

"Oh...Fuck...Me.", the killer said coldly as he or she looked right into the eyes of the two Matriarchs of the family. Lindsay was by that point mostly devoured, her entire torso practicially gone and replaced with a deep red hole with some ribs sticking out of it, along with only one leg left on her body. The killer knew that if she didn't fight back at all, that her body would soon look similar to Lindsay's. As such, the killer took a sword from his or her pockets, and gripped onto it tightly. Soon enough, one of the two sisters lunged right at the killer, but was soon enough slashed right at the mouth, chopping one end of it's jaw clean off, leaving only the upper end as the killer then was attacked by the angry mate of the beast and two of the children. The children were both decapitated by the sword while the father was stabbed through the head. The killer was however tail jumped on by the other male and nearly killed had it not been for her driving the sword which her or she managed to keep in his or her hands right into the Dilophosaurus eyes. This allowed the killer time to escape, evading the last of the sisters and the last remaining child by jumping right into the river of the island, where they would not go. The killer could hear the heartbroken and enraged cry of the matriarch as all the dinosaur could do was watch the Killer get away. The killer emotionlessly fled, using the river to escape, and once he or she was right at the lake, the killer got up on the docks, drying off and assessing his or her wounds. There were major scratches that were bleeding on his or her back, bleeding scratches on the face, and of course a few scrapes and bruises all over. However, he or she was still limping, and as such moved on towards the campgrounds, using the mess hall as a place of hiding. The other people on the island also soon enough heard the mournful wails of the grieving dinosaur, and all of them got scared but soon enough some of them became relieved by the sound. Namely Geoff and Bridgette, who were both walking through the woods as a couple.

"Oh thank god!", Geoff said bluntly, "Maybe the killer's been eaten alive!"

"I dunno Geoff", Bridgette said more worriedly, "That Dilophosuaurus sounds more like she's mourning."

"Maybe she lost some of her kids in the battle.", Geoff then said with a shrug, "At least she got her family's killer, and trust me, if anyone tries that on US, they're gonna get their ass killed too!"

"Don't say that! People might think you're the killer if you talk like that!"

"Okay, okay fine!", Geoff remarked, "Just trying to protect my wife, here!"

"Well, okay then", Bridgette's eyes then wided in shock and worry as she noticed Courtney was gone from the group. "Where's Courtney at?!"

"She's right-", Geoff then turned and noticed Courtney was not with them either, "Oh man."

"Geoff", Bridgette then said in a completely scared tone, "What if she was eaten by that thing?!"

"Oh come on, baby!", Geoff then said as he grabbed Bridgette's hand to comfort her, "That's impossible! I don't think Courtney would run right into one of those!"

"They hunt like Velociraptors, Geoff, except only the females!", Bridgette then explained, "Not to mention that females are the MOST agresssive of them all! They can bite you AND tear you to shreds, and they can hold you down with that crooked jaw too, the Canadian one's is stronger than the American one! Trust me Geoff, they would've gotten her!"

"I'm sorry, but what now?"

"Didn't you pay attention to Animal Planet?!", Bridgette then angrily questioned, "The Canadian Dilophosaurus hunts in a pack like Velociraptors did, except more like heyenas because the females lead. There are always at least two and at most three sisters in one pack leading it, and they also bring along their mates. The males go on their own to mate and join packs of their own, and of course for a while the kids they have are part of the pack too. If that bitch had children, Courtney's dino chow!"

"So let me get this straight", Geoff then began, "It's basically three dudes with their wives who are all sisters, and all the kids those three couples have until they grow up?"

"Yeah", Bridgette replied, "And if one of the kids is sterile or unable to give birth, they just stay with the parent pack. The African Frilled Dilophosaurus acts just like African lions except the Frilled Males are considered the ones that take care of the kids while the females take care of the hunting and guarding of the territory, the American ones are pretty much just land vultures and occasional hunters when something is way small or too weak to fight back, and the Japanese ones hunt in pairs of siblings."

"Wow", Geoff then scratched his head, still taking in all of this information from his wife, "That's, that sounds deadly."

"It is!"

"Yeah, we need to find Courtney.", Geoff quickly came up to as his conclusion, "Look, you and I will head back to camp, I'll try to get a search party up and running and we'll all go search for her, okay?"

"Got it!", Bridgette worriedly exclaimed right back at her as they then began rushing right back to camp with Geoff holding Bridgette's hand tightly. Bridgette however could only think of the possible grave danger Courtney was in. However, they didn't know that the second dinosaur on the island was also spread out by this point. The compies secretly squeaked and scampered through the bushes right after Geoff and Bridgette, though it wasn't a large army it was more of two dozen. No Dilophosaurs in sight, the tiny beasts made their way after their intended targets, the chicken sized creatures planning on nothing but consumption. While Bridgette and Geoff were being chased by a hidden menace, however, the other group of those in the woods also heard the mourning call of the Dilophosaurus female, and she continued crying for her lost family even after the initial grieving. That group specifically was Duncan, Justin and Alejandro with Alejandro not present with the other two at all.

"What the hell is that?", Duncan asked, looking upwards into the sky as he heard the noise, Justin was far more afraid than he was.

"Oh my.", Justin began to panic, "What if...what if it's the killer and he's coming to steal my good looks away?!", Justin then hid behind Duncan suddenly, "Duncan, please shield me with your body!"

"Why the hell do I have to be the shield?", Duncan replied, pushing Justin away from him and facing the other boy, "Do I look like a shield to you?"

"Well, No."

"Exactly!"

"But!", Justin then said, "But you are much more qualified to defend someone like me when we are faced with danger like that!"

"Trust me.", Duncan then said with a smirk, "It's not even a human, so just calm down pretty boy."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because", Duncan then explained, "I've been the woods plenty of times, and that's one of those damn things Izzy brought back to life. That's all it is, and from the sound of her cry, she's quite a few miles away from us so we're pretty much safe."

"Are you really sure about that?", a still worried Justin replied, "What if, what if it comes after us?"

"Then we just run away from it.", Duncan bluntly answered, only then did his eyes widen and notice that Alejandro was not at all with him or Justin any longer. "Where the fuck is Alejandro?"

"What?", Justin then looked around repeatedly, noticing that Alejandro was not with them as well, "He must have gone back to camp or something, perhaps he's taking a bathroom break in the woods."

"Or maybe he's the killer!", Duncan then exclaimed angrily, worrying Justin greatly, "I knew it! I KNEW he was behind this!"

"Duncan!", Justin then grabbed Duncan's arm in worry, "Let's just go back to the camp, come on now. I don't feel like going by myself with a killer being on the loose!"

"Oh why? Because you're afraid your face will get hurt?"

"Well, yeah!"

"You can make it on your own.", Duncan replied, "I'm gonna square off with this murdering bastard!"

"I'm not leaving you."

"He's not gonna come unless ONE of us leaves."

"Exactly!", Justin replied, "One of us will get killed either way! Haven't you ever SEEN one of these movies?"

"Of course I have!", Duncan then scoffed, "Trust me, you're not gonna last to the end of this anyway."

"What makes you say that?!"

"If this was your AVERAGE Slasher flick", Duncan explained with a smirk on his face, "You'd either be the killer, or you'd be the poor dude who gets killed while having sex or something."

"Well", Justin scoffed back, "That's only what YOU say. Personally, I know I will make it to the survivors ranks! Just watch!"

"Well then", Duncan then smirked back, "If you're sure of that, then go back to camp on your own."

"Are you insane?! There's a murderer on the loose!"

"Exactly."

"Look Duncan!", Justin then pleaded, "All I'm asking is for us to go back to camp as a duo, so that both of us end up safe! I promise no trickery! I just want to get my ass back to the campgrounds before it gets chopped off or something."

"Fine.", an annoyed Duncan then said as he rolled his eyes, "But you totally owe me for this."

"Whatever.", Justin remarked, smiling happily as Duncan and him both turned to the opposite direction and began walking right back to the main campgrounds. They were unaware that a small group of twelve compies soon enough arrived right where they were once standing, and soon enough those small dinosaurs began stalking them just like the others were doing with Geoff and Bridgette. Both Duncan and Justin remained completely unaware that they were actually being followed. At the location they were heading for, however, things were much different. Many of the others were now either on the porches of the cabins or inside of the cabins themselves. Cody, Trent, LeShawna, Harold, Katie and Sadie were on the porch of the gopher cabin to be specific, while Heather, Blaineley, Gwen, Sierra, and DJ were inside of it.

"You know what's wierd?", Cody then began as his own conversation, "Owen hasn't gotten back at all, has he?"

"You're right.", Trent added in, "There's no way he would be on the pooper for that damn long."

"You think we should call for him?"

"No!", Harold quickly exclaimed, "If you call for him, it will only bring on someone's death OR the reveal that he has died! So in-fact, by NOT calling his name we actually increase the possibility he may still be alive!"

"Okay, that is the dumbest thing I have evah heard!", LeShawna replied to Harold, "What in the hell kinda world does that make any lick a' sense?!"

"In the world of horror movies, my dear!"

"Oh whatever."

"Hey.", Katie then began, "I just noticed...this is like...TOTALLY similar to some story I read online once!"

"Oh my gosh yeah!", Sadie replied, "I think that story on !"

"Heheh, girls", Cody replied, "What does have to do with any of this?"

"Yeah", Trent added, "This is REAL!"

"You don't understand!", Sadie then pleaded.

"Yeah!", Katie added, "I don't remember what it was called though, but I know it has a sequel! It was pretty much the same plot as what we are doing right now! A reunion, except it was after the third season! Though, you guys might not like it. Especially you, Cody."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well", Sadie said with regret, "It's kinda mean to you."

"What?"

"Oh totally! It was so unfair to you!" Katie then added.

"Uh, thanks", Cody replied, "But...I don't read FanFiction about myself...it's kinda...creepy...for me. Plus, I'm cool if someone kills me off. I mean, it's not like real life, anyway. What does it matter?"

"It's fun!", Katie added, "I wrote some about me and Sadie myself!"

"Yeah!", Sadie added, "I wrote some about us all too!"

"Well look", Trent then said, "Whatever you girls did or read, I think that FanFiction really doesn't matter, because honestly this feels like in those movies when they do cheap product placement just to advertise something. Plus, you basically nearly spoiled the story."

"Ooops!", Sadie then said, hushing her mouth, "Oh my gosh I so totally did!"

"Well", Katie then said, "Let's not say any other scene!"

"You girls", LeShawna then suddenly spoke, "Are somethin' else."

"We know!", Katie and Sadie then both said in unison. Soon enough, however, screams were head from the woods. Now even those within the cabin came outside as they heard it too, and as everyone got off of the steps, they also began realizing that the screams were of people running straight towards them. Everyone became confused, but soon enough they saw the screaming Tyler on Eva's shoulders while Noah was following them.

"MOVE!", Eva said as she pushed Cody, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Heather, DJ, Blaineley and Gwen out of her way as she carried Tyler right into the mess hall. As Trent helped Cody get back up and the others simply stood, they looked in the direction the two, with Noah right behind them, came from. Soon enough they saw the reason they were running, the mass of compies showed themselves. This happened just as Duncan and Justin also arrived, Duncan using his swithblade to stab three of them to death as Justin ran to the others. However, soon enough Duncan himself began having trouble with the sheer ammount of compies, though as the others all joined Eva, Noah and Tyler in the mess hall, he was still fighting with them.

"Where's Duncan?!", Justin then screamed as he noticed Duncan was not with them just as they closed the mess hall doors.

"He must be outside!", Trent quickly answered.

"Trust me", Gwen then said, "He can handle himself, Justin.", as Gwen finished saying that, however, she was unaware that soon Duncan was spotted by Geoff and Bridgette, Geoff behind Bridgette as he too noticed the compies and had fed his prized hat to them in-order for him and his expecting wife to escape from them with success.

"Geoff, look, Duncan!", Bridgette called out, pointing to Duncan who was still stabbing at the compies and pulling off any that dare to climb up onto him.

"He needs help.", Geoff replied, just then noticing the mess hall, and then looking at Bridgette, "Bridge, you go to the mess hall, I'll help Duncan out."

"But-"

"GO!"

"Baby-"

"Bridge", Geoff then looked right into Bridgette's eyes, both of them beginning to cry, "Just, just go. Please, just go."

"Okay.", Bridgette then reluctantly headed directly for the mess hall as Geoff told her to, cradling her stomach the entire rush. She was allowed entry just as Geoff went over to Duncan, trying his best to help him with the compies.

"Geoff, the fuck are you doing?", Duncan said as he pulled two compies one by one off of his arm and to the ground.

"I'm not gonna leave a dude behind!", Geoff replied, "Not ever, dude!"

"Not like you did DJ?"

"Hey!", Geoff replied as he kicked one compie away from him, "That was an accident!"

"Whatever.", Duncan replied as she still faught with the compies, "You know what, let's just help eachother join the others in that fucking Mess Hall already."

"I hear ya, dude!", Geoff remarked, him and Duncan then fighting the compies like they were already doing as they began walking backwards towards the mess hall. Soon enough they managed to make it, Duncan swiping at the dinosaurs with his knife as he and Geoff managed to get into the doors. Once inside, Justin was relieved to see Duncan and Geoff both made it, and Bridgette gave Geoff a tight hug and kissed him several times on the cheek, relieved he was dead.

"Oh thank god!", Bridgette said happily, "I thought you were done for!"

"Heheh", Geoff replied, "Some chicken sized freaks aren't gonna take me down."

"Hey.", Gwen then noticed, "Where's Lindsay, Courtney, Izzy, and Alejandro?"

"Linds is dead.", a still mourning Tyler replied, "One of those god damned Dilophosaurus things ate her up like she was a thanksgiving turkey on Owen's dinner table."

"Oh my god!", Katie and Sadie both gasped in unison,

"That's like", Sadie began on her own,

"AWFUL!", Katie then finished for her friend. Tyler merely sniffed and cried, tucking himself away in a corner away from the others and making it clear that he did not wish to speak much of her death. Sierra felt this and made a silent prayer under her breath that Lindsay would find happiness in the afterlife, and also prayed for the others that they did not yet know the fates of. Gwen soon noticed what she was doing, and took notice of it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Amen", Sierra then finished and with an annoyed expression to her face she looked right at Gwen, "I was saying a prayer for those not with us. Of course, your atheist mind would not understand such a thing."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me.", Sierra said angrily, "You moralless heathen."

"Girls!", Cody suddenly said, getting inbetween both of them, "Now look, we're both trapped in the mess hall, by Dinosaurs, I don't think we need to be fighting eachother right now!"

"Cody's right!", Trent added in agreement with Cody, "What we should be doing is thinking of a way outta here!"

"God.", Sierra bluntly said, much to everyone's confusion.

"Excuse me?", Heathe replied, "Did you say, God? How is God going to help us? I'm not an atheist, but I don't see how he's gonna help us just like that."

"Child", Sierra started, "God can do anything for us, if we just believe in him. Think of it, when he spoke Moses in the burning bush, telling him of what to do, he took the form of a flame on a bush. Then, he gave the unruly Egypt the plauges, turning water to blood, covering all with boils, and finally killing all of the first born children of the egyptians as punishment for what they did to God's people! Slavery! Then God impregnated Mary, the great Mother, in-order to have her give birth to jesus and help spread his truths further. If he can do all of that, I am sure he can get us out of here."

"That first part", Gwen answered, "Is why I hate Christianity."

"And that", Sierra replied as a smart-ass comment, "Is why God does not care of you."

"Says the Religious Sociopath."

"Okay, before we all fight", Blaineley interrupted the argument to say, "I believe I hear something coming from the kitchen, and it's not Beth's corpse that we probably should move later."

"What do you mean you believe?", Noah asked sarcastically, "If those damned things got in here, I think we have a bigger problem than fighting."

"It's not them", Blaineley explained, "It's something else."

"Like what?", Cody then asked, confused by what she meant, "I can't tell what it sounds like."

"Only one way to find out.", it was then that all of them slowly walked towards the kitchen with a level of fear to them. The only ones to not go were Geoff and Bridgette, who were still on the ground hugging eachother in an embrance. Sierra did a cross sign across the upper part of her body just as all of them walked into the kitchen, only to then gasp and some become a bit disgusted by what they saw. DJ himself even ran from the room and back to Geoff and Bridgette at the sight. It was Courtney and Alejandro, with blood all over the walls and floors. They both had bleeding scratches and bruises all over them, and both had black eyes as well. Courtney had one hand scraped and bleeding while Alejandro had one ear completely cut off and deep strangle wounds on his throat. Despite that, however, both of them were breathing and not deceased. Once the shock was over with, Blaineley finally put herself together and saw that the two were still alive.

"Get them some tourniquettes!", Blaineley then demanded, "NOW!", soon enough Cody, Trent and Gwen rushed to the towels of the kitchen as Geoff and Bridgette rushed in thanks to DJ telling them of Alejandro and Courtney's fates. Bridgette was restrained by Geoff from getting too close to Courtney.

"Oh my god!", Bridgette panicked, "What the hell happened? Did the dinosaurs do this?"

"I don't think those things could strangle you", LeShawna said as she pointed to Alejandro's strangle wounds, "Look, girl, Courtney'll be alright! Both of 'em are still breathing!", as she said those words Trent tore off parts of his shirt to tie around some of Courtney's wounds tightly. She made slight groans and finally opened her eyes as this happened, and also saw Alejandro being helped by Gwen. Cody also helped Courtney, despite his dislike of her, by tying around kitchen towels on her leg and even using some wetted ones to clean her wounds.

"Courtney!", Bridgette said as she saw Courtney awaken, "Courtney, are you okay?!"

"I'm...I'm fine.", Courtney weakly answer, "Well, I will be."

"What the hell happened here?!", LeShawna then asked in a surprised and shocked tone, "This don't look like the work of no dinosaur!"

"It wasn-"

"I'll tell you what happened here!", Sierra then said, standing infront of the group save for Cody, Trent, Courtney, Alejandro and Gwen, "God is what happened here!"

"Oh here we go.", Gwen said in an annoyed tone as she then face-palmed. Sierra payed no mind to her at all and instead went on with her sermon,

"God saved Alejandro and Courtney's lives!", Sierra preached, "He let them live, because he is here! Watching us all! He heard my prayers for our continued safety, and he has given us this place in which we can be safe in! Of course, the devil has sent in challenges in the form of the compies, but for all we know that could be God doing something seemingly wicked, in-order to help us find the true murderer! Perhaps he has drawn the murderer within our ranks, or perhaps he has shielded us from the murderer with the dinosaurs! Perhaps they will even kill the wicked sinner for us! What God's plan is, I am unsure of. As I said, it could be the devil's work the dinosaurs, but God's work is most definitely keeping us safe. However, there is a catch. You need to believe."

"So what you're saying is", Heather then began, "We need to be faithful in-order to survive this?"

"EXACTLY!", Sierra preached back, "We need to keep a level head! We need to know that he is always there, and that he is keeping us safe! Just as long as we know he is there, we will be saved! We will be within his kingdom, all of us! Regardless of Sexual Orientation or Race or even Gender! In the end, as long as we believe, we will be safe from harm. We will be redeemed in his eyes. You must hear me out, you must give me a chance. You must give GOD, a chance."

"You know what", Bridgette then said, looking down to her stomach, "That actually sounds like it could work."

"Yeah", Geoff added, "God has done things like that before."

"Oh you guys can't be serious!", Gwen angrily replied, "She's saying you'll only make it out alive if you're a believer in a religion! That's the STUPIDEST thing I've ever heard!"

"Well, Goth", Heather said in a cruel manner, "Have you ever heard of a Religious person dying in a horror film? BESIDES a sacrifice."

"Not much."

"Well then", Heather answered before turning to Sierra, "As a member of the United Kingdom Parliament, I actually have to say that Sierra's idea just might be true."

"So we're all just going to sit in here and do absolutely nothing?!"

"Not nothing, Gwen", Sierra then explained almost coldly, "We will be praying and keeping faith in God. That's what we will be doing. I have salvaged my bible, after all.", she then took her bible from a rope belt tied around her waist, "So I may give much more proper sermons than just this one."

"Besides", Cody then added in Sierra's defense, "There ARE dinosaurs out there. Even IF we went out there, we'd either be killed by a serial killer or eaten alive by Jurassic Park."

"Yeah", Trent added in agreement with Cody, "What he said."

"Fine.", Gwen then rolled her eyes, "I guess the dino part makes it make some sense, but you guys can count me out on your religious madness. I'm just going to write in my diary, and DON'T get any funny ideas Heather."

"Oh please.", Heather then rolled her eyes in annoyance herself, "Like I would even WANT to touch that thing again.", Sierra gave Gwen a very cold glare as the gothic woman walked passed her and into a corner, taking her old diary from her pockets to write in. Sierra then turned to the rest of the group and smiled a much more warmer expression onto her face as she clasped both of her hands together. As the others then walked out of the room with Geoff and Bridgette both helping the wounded Courtney back up onto her feet, Tyler went over to Alejandro since he saw Alejandro as his last friend, and intended on aiding him. Tyler was hoping Alejandro would explain what would happen, as he was also then waking up as well, but similar to a famous Nurse, Alejandro's wounds were deep and ended his ability of speaking.

"Al? Dude?", Tyler questioned, "What's wrong?", Alejandro's answers were mere noises that were of no coherent language. Tyler questioned Alejandro a few more times before finally realizing Alejandro couldn't speak, and as such, felt a level of sympathy for him, "Oh...you can't talk anymore can you?", in response Alejandro only shook his head in shame. Tyler patted his hand gently, sighing as now his only friend (at least to him) could no longer speak with him.

* * *

**Confirmed Survivors - **?

**Those still alive - **Cody, Blaineley, Claude Jehan Frollo IV, Martha Frollo, Johnathon, Chef Hatchet (?), Ezekiel (?), Duncan, Justin, Alejandro (?), The Mother Dilophosaurus, Trent, Gwen, Sierra, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Harold, Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Eva and Noah

**Order of Death - **Chris McLean, Beth, Owen, Izzy, the Bear, Lindsay, Dilophosaurus Female, Dilophosaurus Male, other Dilophosaurus male, Dilophousaurs kid, another Dilophosaurus kid, a third Dilophosaurus kid

_Yes, I referenced the story of a Friend of mine in here, just very subtly ;)_


	4. The Angel of Death awakens

While the campers over at Camp Wawanakwa had a serial killer and also now dinosaurs to deal with, they were completely unaware of the third problem that was getting prepared to finally join the fray as well. The location the third problem was at, was none other than a American Mental Institution which was mostly known for housing famed serial killer Angela Baker, born name Peter Baker. Angela Baker was the murderer behind the Arowak murders back in the early 80's, and also behind the very recent Manabe murders, both Arowak and Manabe being Summer Camps. Tormented by bullies when she was at Arowak, and also having experienced her sister and loving (gay) father dying before her in a tragic boating accident, she then went to live with her Aunt Martha, a disturbed doctor who then raised Angela, then named Peter, as his sister as she already had one son, Richard Thomas. Following the Arowak murder spree, Martha was put in police custody for quite some time, only being allowed out of it the year most of the Total Drama Contestants were born. Now that Angela was back in custody once more, she was now in a much more secure room with pure white walls, a white bed, a single but heavily reinforced window, white flooring, a desk and a wardrobe. The Black haired woman with a beautiful face and womanly appearance despite her dark secret sat right at the window in her white mental hospital gown, looking out it with a cold and blank expression on her face. She then remembered the day in the 1990's that started all of her more secret troubles, and that was the birth of her first, and possibly only, child. All that she knows is the child's name, had a couple of visits with the teenager recently, and also that the child was conceived using Surrogacy issued by Aunt Martha herself for reasons never given. However, Angela also knew that something was going on with her child that she felt the need to interfere with, something that she would be doing herself but unlike Mother, child was doing it without a proper reason or message to say. Angela only killed due to being tormented heavily, and to promote Anti-Bullying messages at Summer Camps. However, she knew her child was doing it due to a more selfish reason. As such, the killer then looked at the door, knowing soon that one of the nurses was going to come in. She waited right behind the door for the nurse. Within a few minutes, as predicted, the nurse arrived and opened the door, right on que.

"Ms. Baker?", the nurse asked, unaware Angela was behind the door, "Are, are you in here?", soon enough, the nurse saw no sign of Angela and walked completely into the room. Her outfit was more like that of a sexual nurse, a small red and white top with a short medical themed dress. However, her duty wasn't tending to the patients as much it was checking in on them. Her blue eyes, blonde hair and young appearance made Angela know she likely would eventually be targeted by the other patients in the ward. As such, once the young nurse was fully within the room, Angela closed the door, "Ms. Baker?!", the nurse then attempted to scream as Angela covered her mouth with one hand, but soon enough Angela was pushed onto the door by the other woman, "DOCTOR! DOCTOR CHARLES GET IN HERE!", the nurse screamed, only to then have Angela grab her by the neck once more, the nurse managed to turn around in her struggle, but ultimately perished for good when Angela with an almost sinister smirk on her face snapped the woman's neck. Once the woman fell silent and also to the floor like a dying fish out of water, Angela smiled at her handiwork.

"Well, time to get out of here.", Angela said to herself before beginning to strip the corpse of the nurse. She had killed the nurse more peacefully than usually solely because she didn't want to get the outfit too filthy or bloodstained. Soon enough, she was in full disguise, flashlight included. She had also dressed the nurse up in her own patient wardrobe in hopes of buying herself a minor amount of extra time. Ms Baker then headed straight out of the door, locking it behind her with the keys the nurse had on her pocket. She then walked straight down the hall and into the room with the counter of other nurses by it along with several tables for the members of the group therapy to eat at as well. Of course, the elderly nurse at the table was confused once she saw Angela, knowing the true nurse was blonde.

"Cathy?", the elderly woman asked, "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me", Angela replied, "Whatever, just, look I know I need to check on those patients, but honestly, I gotta be places right now."

"And?"

"I need to go!"

"Listen, Cathy", the elderly woman explained, "I can't just let you go like that. I mean, where do you have to be?"

"I gotta get to", Angela then paused as she thought of something to say, soon enough deciding on something, "My Cousin's Marriage ceremony!"

"But you don't have a cousin", the elderly nurse responded, "At least, not one you ever mentioned that was getting married soon."

"Well, I lied!"

"You're not Cathy are you?", the nurse then backed away, in complete fright. She was just about to call the alarm to sound the emergency alert when Angela lunged at her from behind the counter. The elderly nurse tried to scream but was tackled by Angela.

"Oh no you don't!", Angela said as she then banged the nurse's head on the hard tiled floor, she banged it on the floor repeatedly, holding the nurse's throat. Unlike Catherine (or "Cathy"), she was too weak to push Angela off of her as Angela banged her head and said, "You, are, not, going, to, stop, me NOW!", at that last line she finally smacked the nurse down onto the floor so hard that the woman's skull finally cracked. She smacked it down two more times for good measure before then heading directly into the door beside the counters. Those doors went directly into one room filled with people at computers, though at the time only about two of them were actually present. As Angela decided to step right into the Head Doctor's office, one of the two people made sure to interfere.

"You can't go in there!", the woman dressed similarly to a lawyer said, "They're talking about someone's discharge in there!", Angela only turned and gave the two people a wicked smile. It didn't take them long to realize exactly who was in the room with them, and both of them soon panicked, knowing the rooms in the ward were recently sound-proofed. As they met their demise at Baker's hands, the team of Doctor's and therapists were speaking with one of the patients. The Head Doctor was a young man with a business suit and oiled hair, the other being a well-to-do woman with black hair and corporate get up, and the third being a rather average looking man. The patient however was a convicted Pedophile and Serial Killer, who pleaded insanity to escape confinement, and was put on this recently started program.

"So, Mister Jenowski", the Head Doctor said, "Are you sure you no longer are a pedophile?"

"Yes", Jenowski answered, feeling the doctors thought he was lying which he was, "I am. I no longer want to rape little boys and girls anymore."

"I don't think that's as true as we want to believe.", the woman quickly interrupted, "I mean, you have been trying to look at the children's ward across the street for quite some time now."

"Oh", Jenowski said in response, "That was only because I want out! Infact, I need out! Trust me Doc!", he then turned to the Head Doctor, "Besides, do I seem like that nutcase Baker you got up in here? Or do I seem more sane than most of it not all of those other crazy bitches up in this place?"

"I admit", the Head Doctor said with a sigh, "You do seem sane, but, we can't be sure you're cured. Tell us, do you still have urges towards young children?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Are you sure?", the secondary man doctor asked, "Are you completely sure?"

"If I do", Jenowski smugly remarked, "I ignore them completely!"

"So you still have them?", the woman asked in response, much to Jenowski's offense.

"No, I don't!"

"But, you basically just implied that you do."

"No, I didn't!", Jenowski angrily replied, "You heard me completely wrong! Now, just discharge me already so I can get the hell out of here!"

"I'm not so sure about that-", suddenly the Head Doctor was interrupted when the door to the room flung straight open. All of the four looked at the figure named Angela Baker as she loomed in the door way, and all of them gasped. Mainly because they saw the bloody mess of one of the workers smashed into her own computer and the other hung by the wires of the mouse and the keyboard both, along with the former football player and police officer on the unit dead on the ground, beaten with a computer and having broken glass all over his head. Once they saw Angela in the doorway, they knew what had happened. "Ms...Ms Baker."

"Give me the keys", Angela said coldly, "Now."

"I'm sounding the alarm.", the woman said, but just as she stood up Angela took out the cop's gun and shot her straight through the head. Enraged and finding this going nowhere, she then shot all of the other three, which obviously included Jenowski the open pedophile, all to their deaths. After rummaging through the Head Doctor's pockets to find the keys to exit the unit she then turned back to Jenowski's corpse which was shot right through the forehead. Knowing he was a pedophile, she shot him two more times in the chest just to ensure his death before then rummaging through the Head Doctor's files. She took her own file along with files on all of the Total Drama Contestants from the first three Seasons, which the Doctor owned as he was the show's own personal therapist for the rare chance that one of the contestants actually became mentally ill or suicidal. With those portfolios in hand-which included Biographies, pictures, notable events in their lives that were public, and other personal information from interviews and audition tapes- she was off. She unlocked the door with the master key and used the elevator to get to the ground floor. Soon enough she found her way to the Head Doctor's dark red SUV, and used the keys to activate the car. The portfolios in the passanger seat and her in the driver's seat, she soon took off. As she drove off, however, one of the hospital's workers just noticed the deceased nurse's body, it was the young woman who was currently doing the group therapy alongside a young man.

"Oh my god.", the young man said quietly as the woman screamed and hugged him upon realizing that the elderly nurse was deceased. Only then did their attention turn to the fact that there was so much blood visible from behind the nearby door, and both of their eyes soon widened at the sight. Without checking the room at all, they instantly attached the phones to the wall and dialed 9-1-1 immediately. Angela only smiled as she heard and saw the police cars zoom passed her, completely unaware that their culprit was leaving her. However, she did not continue on away from them forever, rather she only drove the SUV up to a Sonic drive-thru quite a large amount of miles away from the institute. She soon enough pushed the button to signal she was ready to order.

"Welcome to Sonic, how may I help you?"

"Um, yeah", Angela began while looking at the menu, "I'll have that hamburger with the fries, those chicken strips, and a Stawberry sunday."

"Anything else?"

"Hm, maybe a coke", Angela replied.

"Alright it'll be right up!", the voice then turned off. Angela then turned away from the machine and to the portfolios she had taken from the hospital. Knowing she was in for a long trip, she knew it was wise of her to stock up on some reading material for it along with get some fast food as well. Angela quickly discarded the portfolios of Courtney, Harold, DJ, Noah, Owen, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Bridgette Heather, Blaineley, Alejandro and Justin to the back seat as for the most part she knew of their history from the media and from her own personal experience with them. She also added the files of Lindsay, Ezekiel and Tyler to the mix as well, for similar reasons. Instead she started reading Beth's file. It was one of the shorter ones and Angela read as follows;

_"Bethany, or just Beth, Savannah Floofinata was born in the 1990's to two rural farmers who were also devout Conservative and Anti-LGBT rights activitists who pushed their beliefs onto their daughter. However, Beth is known to not have these beliefs that Gays are sinful, but did have the belief that it was a choice to be Gay. She also adored the farm animals that for the most part she took care of as her parents forced her to do so. As stated on the show, she did have her tonsoles removed but thanks to a problem during the procedure she became unable to scream and as such would be a prime target for a serial killer as she warned interviewers. Although her parents have wanted this information top secret, Beth has confided to the Doctors that her parents kidnap women in-order to impregnate them and sell them to Catholic priests who are in secret Child Molestors and wish to prove to the more proper members of the Roman Catholic clergy that they are not such things. Her parents despise the Reformed Catholic Church for the incident in which some of their women were set free by Reformed Catholic activists, and Beth's pet pig also being killed in the struggle as well. Now facing lengthy jail times and currently in police custody, much of Beth and her parents' files have been seized by the RCMP for investigation, though they have allowed us to leave this brief summary and also some pictures that are deemed useless in the investigations."_

"Well, that was enlightening", Angela said as she put down Beth's file in the backseat, "If they are set free, looks like I'm gonna have some people to pay a visit to after this.", it was then that her food finally arrived and that she began eating her sundae that she then picked up Eva's file to read. She noticed it too was rather enlightening on Eva's background, but also that she was more likeable than Beth's Parents;

_"Eva Artemayeva was born in the European end of Russia, aka the former Soviet Union. Her parents were of the lower middle class in the region, and as such saw no alternative but to teach their daughter to be powerful and strong. Eva's father, a logger and later on a General in the Russian military, fed her almost nothing but meats and dairy products, making sure she got tons of protein to satisfy her muscles as he had her lifting logs with him alongside wrestling against others in championships. Eva also has a younger brother , and an example of her power came when her brother came out of the closet as Homosexual and was relentlessly bullied by his peers. Upon finding out, Eva went to her brother's school and fought with the bullies whom her brother named and pointed out to her. One of them, the main one and also the School Principal's own son, ended up with a broken and shattered nose, a severe concussion to his head, both arms broken, and one of his leg bones broken so terrible that it had to be amputated. It was this incident itself that brought Eva to Canada, where she was more openly able to eventually train her brother to be more tough and fight his own battles, and he currently is on his High School wrestling team according to Eva's latest knowledge of him. He is also said to be the most successful person on the team itself, as well. Eva herself still has rage problems, which she also is said to have passed on to her brother but that may also be the bullying he has gone through in his life, and she herself is a heavy weight lifter and also a pro-wrestler. She has become one of the most successful female wrestlers as of now. She is also an activist for LGBT and Straight equality including within Religion, and promotes using violence to take down the Anti-Gay people rather than peace."_

"Well", Angela said as she finished reading the summaries, "That was also interesting.", following that she went through more of Eva's file which included a minor amount of photographs along with a more in-depth back-story as opposed to what she read. However, upon finishing her reading she sent Eva's file with the others and then picked up Katie and Sadie's, who were both together in one file rather than separate as individuals. She read their portfolio through skimming, sense it had no summary. The most significant information revealed to Angela was that Katie and Sadie were actually born through two former Prostitutes and that their fathers are not actually their biological fathers, rather their mothers have no idea who their fathers are. Another bit of information revealed is that their parents knew eachother for years prior to Katie and Sadie meeting each-other only met up much later in their lives. It also went over Katie and Sadie's brief history in film and movies, as they only starred in two films and cameo-ed in three. Angela also learned that Katie and Sadie prior to the show had lived up to this point without knowing of their parents' past lives, and are unaware that their fathers that they do have are actually pimps who secretly abuse and still whore out their mothers to this day. Angela shook her head at this knowledge before putting their file to the backseat as well. She then took a few more bites of the sundae, including the cherry on top, before continuing on to Gwen's file. "Well, let's see what Courtney's enemy has to hide.", she then opened up and began reading Gwen's profile. It had a basic summary paper, which was written by the now deceased Head Doctor himself rather than the previous one like the others, and read;

_"Gwen was born in the city of Paris, France while her mother and father were on vacation in said country. She was also born in the Notre Dame Cathedral to parents Mildred Keller and Patrick Keller. The building in which she was born is part of the reason her mother believes she grew to be Gothic in her later life. However, Gwen states that had no part in it at all. Gwen was also not born Gwen, instead she was given the born name of Fiona Michelle Keller, Michelle and Keller being her middle and last names and still used. However, once she began developing a Gothic style of life in her teen years she began to go by Gwen instead of Fiona, which her parents went with. Her father despised his daughter greatly, as he wanted a boy and not a girl. As such, he took his rage out on his wife and began beating her repeatedly, even if it was in-front of Gwen herself. Only when they gave birth to their son, named Dylan Keller, did the beatings come to a stop on his wife. However, he then turned to the growing Gothic Gwen and began beating her instead. Mildred tried all she could to stop the beatings, but she found herself unable to as she eventually found herself needing to focus on newborn Dylan and didn't want to leave her two children fatherless. Gwen eventually became even more rebellious to her parents, meeting her close friends Reaper, Marilyn and Pixie-Dust who were even more hardcore goths then her, and finally she began raising her younger brother on her own as she grew older though in reality this was because Patrick was dominating Mildred with a passion of hatred and eventually even sexually assaulted his wife in their own bedroom. Gwen and Dylan simply blocked it out, hoping to eventually escape the terror of their father. In the end, however this led to Dylan becoming a bit like his sister but only in the sense of being rebellious. He also later confessed to his mother that he was homosexual as well, which his father over-heard and instantly barged into the room to beat him to death with the metal bat he had in hand. However, Mildred came in and battled with him in self defense and defense of her child as Gwen came in and took Dylan away and out of the house. Finally, Mildred and Patrick fought until both were in the kitchen, and Mildred eventually managed to throw a large butcher knife directly into Patrick's throat, following it by stabbing him repeatedly to ensure he was dead. The resulting investigation eventually led to her being found guilty, but in the end she managed to evade jail time by being honest and explaining she was defending herself and her child. Gwen and Dylan both agreed with their mother, and soon enough they began living a more normal and peaceful life with Dylan and Gwen being quite close to each-other and Mildred being quite overprotective to the two at many times and even going so far as worried when they are gone from her sight for only a minor length of time."_

"This girl reminds me of Ricky", Angela replied with a slight smile, speaking of her protective cousin who became the only person to pay her visits in the hospital and also one of the few people to stand up for her while she was at Camp Arowak, "and come to think of it, that Eva kid does to. Mainly Eva, Ricky's no goth.", it was then that as she noticed she had nearly finished her sundae already she picked up Izzy's file and opened it up to read it. It's words were;

_"Isabella Martha Fiona Liara Miranda Alanko was born offshore to a pair of parents that were actually considered average until a pack of wolves ransacked the hospital and took her as their own, raising her to be one of them. As such, much of her life was spent amongst the wolves and as a feral child until the wolves were shot dead and she was taken to a mental hospital in which she was finally rehabilitated to be more of a normal human being and then sent to a woman named Mom Wilson. It was then that she began her life of insane crimes, as she was later diagnosed with Insanity and a slight instance of Multiple Personality Disorder coupled with complete unpredictability. Soon enough, Izzy was captured by the RCMP, only to escape. All information after that first escape and until her time on Total Drama is completely classified", _Angela then looked at her non-summary pages which merely went more in-depth onto the summary before tossing her file into the back seat. Now sipping on her coke, Angela then looked at the last two files she had left to read. They were of Cody and Sierra, both of whom of course were still alive at this point.

"Well", Angela said with a brief pause, "This should get interested, with what my kid said about these two.", it was then that Angela picked up Sierra's file. It happened to not have a summary at all, instead Angela found herself reading most of Sierra's biography right ahead. Soon enough, Angela learned that Sierra was born to a man who used to work for a business and a mother who was a stay at home housewife. Soon enough, her parents divorced thanks to her mother being a devout Catholic of the Roman variety and having a crush on Chris McLean, and she took Sierra into her custody. She also learned that Sierra's crush on Cody came due to Total Drama Island, and that it was initially only a desire to have sex with him until she appeared on the show, and it only turned into something romantic purely to attempt gaining audience favoring of Coderra. Following her final season of All-Stars, Sierra's father than came back into her life, and now having formed the Reformed Catholic church he convinced Sierra of the truth that being Gay was not wrong, and since her Mother was beaten until she accepted those views and then crucified to the cross to make her ex-husband the pope, Sierra is now considered the Second-in-command of the Church with her father being the only one keeping her lustful urges towards Cody down, though her dislike of Gwen was stated at the last sentence to still be going strong. It was then that Angela tossed Sierra's file to the back seat, before then looking over to Cody's. Once she opened up the folder, she noticed a surprising paper with a message from the Producers themselves instead of an article or summary;

_"WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FILE IS TO NOT BE SHOWN TO ANY RCMP OFFICER, PRIVATE INVESTIGATOR, OR MEMBER OF CODY EMMENT JAMESON ANDERSON'S FAMILY."_, it was that warning that made Angela curious. She cocked one of her eyebrows and smirked a bit, knowing there was a reason behind this. She then read the bottom of the message revealing who this was from, _"this warning is a direct order from Television host Christian Mclean, Producer of Total Drama Johnathon Wihelm, and Dr. Gerald Peterson phd."_

"Well now", Angela said to herself, "This oughta be good.", Angela then turned the page and began reading Cody's rather shocking backstory. She learned that Cody was born to a wealthy family of Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Hollaran and Robert James Anderson, taking his father's surname. She learned that his parents would constantly argue and eventually divorced when Cody was in kindergarten, leaving him in joint custody and even then they were too busy with their work to spend much time with him. Blaineley herself often just left Cody with the female housekeepers, and was completely unaware that the one she gave him since he was seven years old would actually hit on him and once he was twelve she actually forced him to have sex with her despite his pleas that he was not into girls. The file then revealed that the woman scared him into pretending as if he was straight by telling him of what the bible said of Gays according to the Traditional Roman Catholic church, thus scaring him from telling either one of his parents and making him determined to hide his homosexuality no matter what it took. The housekeeper later on went into physical abuse alongside her sexual abuse, adding even more to Cody's bullying and taunting that he faced at School no matter how much he tried to fit in. She also learned that Cody confessed this to the three therapists she killed earlier, and that Cody almost broke down completely as this happened, revealing great emotional trauma when faced with this. It also revealed he only faced that being Gay was not a sin at all around the recent time, when Blaineley finally found out from snooping in Cody's room and convinced him of the truth. Angela then learned much to her surprise that Cody's bullying would get so severe that one time he was nearly killed in the school he went to just for talking with one boy's girlfriend. After this, the housekeeper nearly disabled his oxygen machine had Blaineley and Robert not arrived in the room with the doctors right then and there. Cody also expressed worry that the housekeeper, who he named with tears in his eyes as Michelle Peterson, and also added that when she finally got out of his life she got a job as an elementary school teacher near his new home, and that she still sends threatening letters to him. Angela then closed the file, unable to fathom what she had just read, and also somewhat enraged that she had just learned of all of this. She then realized the fact of the matter, the name of the housekeeper and the doctor on the warning had the same surname, and then assumed that by the Head Doctor's age, and the fact his ID was Gerald Peterson, he was the older brother of Michelle. However, she then remembered the further peril Cody faced, the fact that her child had a bad relationship with him. Finding Cody be relate-able to herself, even if different, Angela quickly put the SUV in reverse and then stomped down on her breaks in-order to go full speed towards the northern most dock, her plan being to stop her child from slaying someone who did no wrong.

* * *

**Confirmed Survivors - **?

**Those still alive - **Angela Baker, Cody, Blaineley, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Eva, Geoff, Bridgette, Heather, Courtney, Justin, Duncan, LeShawna, Harold, Tyler, Gwen, DJ, Sierra, Claude Jehan Frollo IV, Martha Frollo, Johnathon, Alejandro (?), Chef Hatchet (?), Ezekiel (?)

**Order of Death - **Chris McLean, Beth, Owen, Izzy, the Bear, Lindsay, Dilophosaurus Female, Dilophosaurus Male, other Dilophosaurus male, Dilophousaurs kid, another Dilophosaurus kid, a third Dilophosaurus kid, Cathy the nurse, Elderly nurse, Unknown Hospital worker #1, Unknown Hospital worker #2, Unknown police officer, Dr. Gerald Peterson, Woman Therapist, Male Therapist, Mr. Jenowski

_Yes, this is now a crossover with Sleepaway Camp._

_This was posted early completely because of that twist too._

**_AN: Cody's Backstory that Angela read only, repeat ONLY exists within this story and is not going to ever be mentioned in anything else. So, it's not canon to my TD Reimagining. Though then again, this story isn't either. _**


End file.
